Hestia’s Wish
by NightStar33
Summary: Hestia really wished for her family to actually feel like a family again. What she didn't know was that three little old ladies were listening. They are all brought together to read about a hero and maybe just maybe they will learn the meaning of family. (Also up on my Wattpad account @NightStar33)
1. The Future?

It was a beautiful sunny day up on Olympus, the streets bustling with everyday life. The Muses sung with voices that filled with elegance that spread far over Olympus. The Olympian Market bustling with minor Gods and Goddesses, nature spirits laughing and dancing around. The smell of the sweat flowers blended in with the sweet smell from the bakery. Life on Olympus was cal...

"HOW DARE YOU SLEEP WITH ANOTHER WOMAN ZEUS! WE ARE MARRIED! MARRIED I SAID!"

Ah never mind, Olympus may be the most beautiful place on Earth but it definitely is not calm, not with all the fights that take place behind palace doors. *sigh* Well let me just show you.

" This is the third time this week Zeus and I am sick and tired of you shagging some mere human girl." Her voice said it all, the mighty King of the Gods was dead...well as dead as an immortal can get that is.

While Hera continued her rants about Zeus's unfaithfulness, the other Gods and Goddesses were also having their own squabble.

"Poseidon how dare you bring that wretched girl of yours to my temple and did who knows what in there! I hope to Hades you go to Tartarus and fade!" Poseidon not really paying attention to Athena played around with a glob of water in boredom.

"Bring my daughter back you slime eating son of a Kronos! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU LITTLE FU...!" Ooops hehe, guess the Goddesses of harvest isn't as quite and calm as you thought.

"Hey little sis, how's the hunt? Hey could you put in a good word for me eh?" Apollo asked with a suggestive wink.

"I AM NOT YOUR LITTLE SISTER YOU BIG BALL OF GAS! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! And don't you dare look or even talk to my hunters EVER."

"Uhuh, so when are you gonna put in a good word for me little sis?"

"UGH YOU INSUFFERABLE LITTLE SLUG!" Screaming in frustration at her idiot brother, she thought again how they were siblings.

Over at the hearth, a woman with a warm brown red Greek dress tended to the hearth in front of her as she looked on at her family.

Hestia P.O.V

As she looked on around at her family, a sudden heaviness settled in her heart as she stared back at the hearth. Oh how she wished her family could once again become whole.

 _Your wish is our command._

Startled by the sudden voice, she dropped the stick that she used to tend the hearth. At the sudden movement from the quite Goddesses, her family turned to her in worry.

"I...I..." She never got to finish as there was suddenly a bright light that appeared in the center of the room, a light that soon dimmed to reveal Heracles, Theseus, Orion, Perseus and the hunters of Artemis.

No ones P.O.V

"Why are you here hero's? And what is the meaning of this Artemis, why are your hunters here as well?"

Heracles stepped forward kneeling before his father, "We do not know Lord Zeus. I was...somewhere with a friend of mine, the others...I do not know. We thought you had summoned us my Lord." At the sight of the brute, Zoë sneered, the horrible memories of the pig of a boy came crashing full force into her mind.

Seeing her lieutenant looking at that slim ball, she rose off her throne and addressed her father " I also do not understand father, I did not summon my hunters here. I am just as confused you are father."

"Then what is the meani..."

Another blinding light one again arose from the center of the throne room. Dimming, the light showed the three Fates.

At once, the three Fates opened their mouths, speaking as one, "We have gathered the hero's and hunters here in this throne room because of the future." As soon as the last word left their mouths, whispers broke out.

"The future? COOL!"

"What about the future? There gonna be some wars? Better be wars or I'm leaving."

"The future? But if we know of the future... this is a wreck...can't know...but knowledge...no Athena we can't know the future...KNOWLEDGE...wait NO!"

"We have gathered all of you because of a wish, a wish from Hestia," Startled, Hestia realized that the voice she heard was the Fates. The Gods and Goddesses were confused, what wish did the Goddesses of the Hearth wish for? What does the future have anything to do with this wish? "wanting her family to be whole again. Well we agree with her and we have come to a vote, all of you will read about your future children," Shocked at the revelation, they are once again speechless.

"We will be transporting your future children here to read with you, there will be three groups from different times in the future. The first group is your future children between the ages of 12-17 (AN: six years after Thalia was turned into a tree. Luke had gone on his quest already. This group is before Percy comes to camp) The second group is also from the future, they take place 6 years in the future from the first group, these children will be between the ages of 13-16. And finally the third group are the two groups future children, your future grandchildren. We will be sending the books here after everyone is here and have introduced themselves, the first five books are about one particular demigod, he will accomplish many things, things that have been accomplished by these hero's and other accomplishments that have never been accomplished. He is a hero among hero's and have outdone those before him. Most importantly he will show you what family truly means. There will be some short stories of this demigod as well. The other five books consists of seven demigods, one being him. And we hope after all this is finished, Hestia's wish comes true. Goodbye for now." With that, the three Fates vanished with a flash, leaving in their wake the shocked faces.

Heras P.O.V

Hera was the Goddesses of family so this surprising event was something that interested her. She hated demigods, specifically her husbands but If this brought her family closer and the only way for it to happen was to have to read the book about the future with future demigods, then so be it. She'll have to thank Hestia for this opportunity, she like her sister, wished for their family to be better.

"Well while we wait for the children's to arrive, why don't we make some arrangements. Let's have some seats for them to sit, hmm?" Nodding, the Gods and Goddesses flashed in seats ranging from size. Hestia quickly added a table with snacks and drinks. As soon as they all sat back down, a bright light shown brighter than before, so bright they had to look away. As the light dimmed, they turned back only to see Chiron, a young satyr and twelve young children, ages ranging from 12-17— wearing an abnormally bright orange shirt that read Camp Half-Blood with a picture of a pegasus—looking around confused but kneeled in front of the Gods.

No ones P.O.V

Stepping further then the demigods, Chiron kneeled before Zeus "My Lord's and Lady's, may I ask why we have been summoned here?"

"Rise brother, you and the children have been transported to the past by the Fates to read of our future. Two other groups from different times in the future will be arriving as well, you are the first group. The second group is 6 years from your future. The third group is from all of our future, they are the first two groups children, our grandchildren.

Wait did Zeus say grandchildren? As in his young demigods will live long enough to start a family? Oh that certainly made him happy. Not many lived long enough to reach the age of 20. The young demigods behind Chiron was as confused as Chiron.

Hestia became excited, maybe after this her family will actually feel like family. The Fates have outdone themselves and she was oh so thankful. "Children please introduce yourself and your parentage. Hero's from our time will introduce themselves after the second group arrives."

"Of course Lady Hestia. Luke why don't you start us off." Chiron stepped back.


	2. Introductions Part 1

As Chiron stepped back a blond haired blue eyed boy stepped forward, he was about 17 years old and had a nasty scar that ran from his left brow to his chin. "Luke Castellan son of Hermes." Smiling warmly, Hermes looked at his future son, worriedly wondering how he got such a nasty scar.

A boy around 14 stepped forward as Luke stepped back. The boy had brown hair and worried blue eyes that looked uneasily at the Olympians, hidden anger burried inside, "Chris Rodriguez unclaimed."

Two brown haired boys that look very similar around the age of 12 looked on with gleaming mischievous eyes, giving an uneasy feeling amongst the Gods, Goddesses and demigods present except Hermes.

"I'm Travis!"

"And I'm Connor!"

"You are in the presence of the great..."

"And amazing..."

"STOLL BROTHERS! SONS OF HERMES!" They ended their little show with jazz hands as their friends behind them facepalmed. Hermes grinned at his future sons antics, oh how he loved all his sons already.

Many of the Gods and Goddesses were horrified, four of them? Oh Olympus was surely going to fall. "THREE HERMES SPAWNS?!? What is this? Are all of you Hermes?"

"No my Lords. Um hello, I'm Annabeth daughter of Athena." The girl who stepped forward was around 12 years old with curly honey blond hair and piercing, calculating gray eyes. Athena beamed at her daughter, she definitely did look smart if those intelligent gray eyes of hers said anything.

A girl with long stringy hair and murderous brown eyes and vicious sneer upon her face looked around 14 stepped forward, " Clarisse LaRue punks, uh I mean my Lords, daughter of Ares." THUNK. In surprise, every occupant turned where the noise came from only to see a passed out God of war.

"Umm I think we should wake up dad," and with that water appeared above Ares and was dropped.

Spluttering in shock as he looked around the room, his eyes landed on his future daughter...daughter!

"Daughter?! Me? I have a daughter?!" And with that he slumped over on his throne and mumbled under his breath and repeating "Daughter? I have a daughter in the future? Oh my me what if I have DAUGHTERS!"

"Umm I have at least 10 other sisters." Clarisse's exclamation brought the God of war to tears, laughing and smiling like a crazed mad man. The Gods and Goddesses laughed at the God, it was definitely nice seeing the brute like this.

They quietly laughed at Ares as a girl about 12 with brown hair and green eyes that seemed to sway like the greenest fields of grass on a summer day stepped forward with a smile, "Hi I'm Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter." Demeter looked at her daughter and smiled warmly at her.

"Oh I do hope you eat your grains darling."

Beaming at her mother she responded, "Of course mother, and many fruits as well!" At that Demeter glowed with pride at her future daughter.

As Katie stepped back, a 12 year old blond haired boy with gleaming blue eyes that had a ring of gold around his iris as if it was the very sun. A blinding white smile was placed on his face. "Hello I'm Will Solace, son of Apollo." Apollo at hearing this gave his own blinding smile. Yes the Solace boy was definitely his _sun_ hehe.

A beautiful young girl with long black hair that framed her heart shaped face stepped forward. She had warm gleaming blue eyes and looked around 15 years old. "Hello, I'm Selena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite." Oh finally, one of her children was here, oh she's beautiful. As Aphrodite looked on at her future daughter she started tearing up in pride.

As Selena stepped back during her musings, a buff African American boy around 16 stepped in place of Selena, he had strong, warm brown eyes and black hair, "I'm Charles Bekandorf but you can call me Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus." Looking at his son he nodded, the boy definitely looked like his.

As Charles stepped back towards the group, a light grew in the middle of the room. The light seemed to radiate sadness and it wasn't as bright like the other lights before. When the light disappeared it left two groups.

The first group contained 4 demigods that looked around in confusion and looked at the second group that came with them in worry. The second group contained 11 demigods, a satyr, and a much older, very sad looking Chiron. The group didn't look to be all well, as most were crying and seemed depressed. A young woman who had a very striking resemblance to the young Annabeth, was crying as she looked at a photograph in her hands. 8 demigods, the satyr and Chiron all had some kind of contact with the young woman trying to comfort her while 3 demigods stood looking at her in sadness.

The older Annabeth seemed much to thin. Her too pale skin stretched over her body that was engulfed in a way too large sweatshirt that read **AHS SWIM TEAM.** Her eyes were red and puffy as more tears escaped her pain filled gray eyes. Athena looked on at her future daughter in confusion and worry. The past demigods looked between the older Annabeth and their own Annabeth in worry.

The older Chiron was kneeling behind older Annabeth and was stroking her head trying to console her but wasn't fairing much better. This Chiron looked like he had been crying as there was evidence of tear streaks.

A young woman with short choppy black hair who wore a hunters outfit kept a comforting hand on the older Annabeth's right shoulder. Her electric blue eyes silently shed tears as she too looked at the photo.

A pale skinned, shaggy black haired teen sat on older Annabeth's left side and kept a comforting hand on her left shoulder. His onyx eyes closed in pain and looked away from the picture.

The satyr kept a consoling hand on the pale boys shoulder and another on older Annabeth's arm. He too looked at the picture and his face crumbled as his body shook from the amount of force his sobs raked his body.

The girl that sat next to the satyr gave him a side hug as her other hand kept holding on to older Annabeth's arm. Her brown hair draped over her face as she looked at her lap as her body shook, little whimpers coming from her. She hid her face on the young mans shoulder that sat next to her who her rubbed back and kissed the top of her head as he laid a hand on older Annabeth's left knee.

The other young man on older Annabeth's right looked similar like to the other young man. He laid one hand on older Annabeth's right knee while he squeezed his look alike's shoulder.

A blond haired boy squeezed older Annabeth's right arm, his blue eyes were clouded by unshed tears.

A young man with dark brown hair kept a comforting hand on older Annabeth's arm and looked sadly at the girl next to him as he held her hand and kissed her temple.

The girl looked strong and had stringy brown hair who kept a hand on Thalia's shoulder as she rubbed older Annabeth's back. "Don't worry Annabeth, we'll find him and I'll make sure he regrets ever being kidnapped."

"Yeah Annie, Kelp head will be sorry for leaving us."

Older Annabeth chocked out a sob as she laid her head on the young woman's shoulder, "It's not his fault Thal's."

Thal's looked down at the picture sadly as she too sobbed.

The 3 demigods who stood to the side consisted of two boys and a girl.

The girl had choppy chocolate brown hair, an eagle feather tied to the end of a braid as her kaleidoscopic eyes looked at the saddened group in worry.

The boy standing in the middle stood at 6'1, the light glinted off of his blond hair and his electric blue eyes shone in worry.

An elfish, curly, brown haired boy stood on the other side of the blond. Although he was also looking at the group in worry, his hands were tinkering with something.

The Olympians looked at the group worriedly and wondered what could have caused such emotions. Zeus's awkwardly coughed to get their attention, "Children, Chiron..."

They looked up at the Olympians and around the room in confusion. This Olympus looked way different then the one they were used to, it was like the past Olympus. They also saw familiar faces of those who should not have been alive nor should they have looked that young. The group stood up as they slowly helped older Annabeth up, she didn't seem to be quite there as she kept looking at the picture and slowly stroked the picture, crying softly.

Luke was so confused. There she was...he believed that he would never see her ever again. And that young woman who looked so much like his little Annie he just knew it had to be her. She looked to be in so much pain— both of his girls did. He stepped forward and reached out a comforting hand out to them, "Thalia...Annabeth..."

Luke didn't get to reach them before the two identical boys, who looked very much like his own two identical brothers, stepped forward protectively in front of Thalia and Annabeth. Annabeth now seemed to snap back to reality as she and Thalia stumbled back in horror and shock to see a familiar face.

"Step back Luke." The boy looked very much like Travis except of course he no longer looked 12 rather he looked to be 16. But the biggest difference between his younger, mischievous, happy go lucky brother, this Travis was glaring at him so harshly and his tone sent shivers down his spin he took a step back. This Travis was riddled with scars and his eyes had lost that joy he was used to. Now that he looked closely he could see that everyone in the group had their own scars and cold, pain filled eyes.

Getting over their shock, the rest of the group had also stepped forward and they too stepped in front of the two girls and glared at him, except for 3 demigods who looked at Luke in confusion.

Luke looked at all of them in confusion and anger, what had happened? Annabeth was the daughter of Athena and knew each of the new comers, they were her friends but older, they knew Luke so why were they glaring at him so harshly?

Zeus again coughed to get everyone's attention, he addressed the older Chiron "Chiron, you and the children are brought here in the past by the Fates to read some books of a demigod. There are three groups, the first are 6 years from your past as you can see. You and the children are the second group while the third group is their future children." Zeus looked at this Chiron worriedly. What could have caused such emotions? Chiron was always sad when one of his charge died of course but he was never like this. This was the first time any Olympians have seen Chiron so depressed and saddened.

The new group looked at each other in astonishment and confusion. Of course they wanted to see their future children and all but they had to get back. They had to keep looking for Percy.

Seeing the looks Chiron too felt the same way, he had to find Percy, he just had to. "Brother please, we need to get back." Chiron looked at the Olympians so desperately and looked as if he was going to cry just like the children behind him did. The Olympians and the past demigods looked at him and their future selfs in shock and worry. As Hestia was about to step forward, the Fates appeared before them again. Older Annabeth rushed forward, grabbing on to their robs crying, and all but begged to be brought back. Athena walked up to her daughter and dragged her from the Fates, silently shedding tears to see her daughter in such pain. Athena hugged her tighter as the others looked at older Annabeth in sadness.


	3. Introductions Part 2

The Fates looked down at older Annabeth in sadness, the one in the middle crouched down and held older Annabeth's face gently, "Sweet child everything will be Ok..."

"No! No it won't! Not unt... not until I have him back!" Annabeth was reduced to heart wrenching sobs as the room looked on at her in sorrow. Most wondered who this person is.

"Child, you and everyone is here to read about him. He has made Camp Half-Blood into a family. Now, with the help of these books, he will make the Olympians into a family. He is a hero amongst hero's, he will come back, we promise you this. These books are not only about your past adventures but also your future. And in time, he will be here."

Annabeth looked up through her tear filled eyes with hope, "He'll be here? Really?" The Fates nodded in unison.

"Now why don't you and your friends introduce yourselves and your title to the rest of those here. And please no maiming anyone." And with that the Fates were gone.

Athena slowly helped her daughter up as the shortly cropped haired girl and the pale boy ran forward and engulfed her in a hug as they too cried of joy at the prospect of seeing him again.

(A.N: demigods are from after Jason, Piper, and Leo came from their quest but before Nico took Hazel from the Underworld and took her to Camp Jupiter and before Frank leaves to go to Camp Jupiter.)

Older Chiron stepped forward as he too felt a sense of joy, "As you know my name is Chiron but as it seems there are two of us you may call me Chi (pronounced Ky). Nico why don't you start us off."

The pale boy that had his hands of older Annabeth's left shoulder stepped forward. The shadows in the room seemed to reach out to the boy in a comforting hug, his eyes dancing with hellfire as he looked on at the Olympians one by one until he locked eyes with one who had the same eyes. "My name is Nico Di-Angelo, son of Hades and counselor of the Hades cabin. Banisher of King Minos, Ghost King, finder of the Sword of Hades, veteran of the Battle of the Labyrinth and the war in Manhattan, hero of Olympus."

Hades was filled with joy that he would have a demigod son in the future. Of course he loved his beautiful wife Persephone but knowing he would have a child filled him with joy. And then dread and sorrow hit him to the core, he himself was an outsider and was feared amongst his fellow Olympians and all the others. He did not want that to be the case with his son. But he looked back up at Nico as he stepped back towards the other demigods from his time as they all stood by his side, the two identical boys each putting a comforting hand on each of his shoulders. All looking at him with respect and eyes filled with love. Maybe things will be different in the future, his son seems to belong with them. They did not fear him nor isolated him but stood by him.

But then he along with his fellow Olympians were confused. He did not have a sword.

The girl with the shortly cropped hair now stepped forward, her electric blue eyes were red and puffy from the previous crying but now looked on with determination and happiness, "My name is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. Lieutenant of Artemis, I have pushed Sisyphus' boulder, finder of the Sword of Hades, veteran of the war in Manhattan, and hero of Olympus."

Zeus, Heracles, and Perseus looked at her in interest. Even having seen her cry she looked to be strong, her electric blue eyes, which were shared by the three, was determined and hard. She stood with confidence as she looked up at her father and then her Lady.

Zoë looked at the daughter of Zeus in confusion as did her Lady. "My lieutenant? What has happened to Zoë?"

Thalia seemed to have finally seen that Zoë was in the room, she looked at her and her Lady in sadness and pain as memories flashed before her eyes. "My Lady I'm sorry but I will have to let the books answer your questions on that matter. And Zoë I'm also sorry that you will be left in the dark about the matter until it comes up. What I can tell you is that you are among the stars and happy."

Zoë and Artimis nodded their understanding. The time Zoë had stayed by her side, they had gotten to know each other. They confided in one another, Artimis knew of her pain and she was truly going to miss her friend but was happy to hear that she was happy. Looking at her future lieutenant she could see the strong independent maiden she was.

Luke was startled at hearing this, he thought that they had something. Why was she in the hunt after what they had been through? He had believed that if she came back they would continue on where they left off...but there she was, a lieutenant of Artemis and she still looks just as beautiful as he remembered her. But he, along with the group from his time was confused. "How are you alive?" He's voice was breathless and cracked at the end, he was so emotional and didn't know how to express his happiness, especially at the glares that were sent his way.

At this, the people who didn't know of Thalia's past looked at her in surprise and confusion. Zeus did not know what had happened but was deeply angered at the news, he had just met his daughter and now finds out that she had died...but that couldn't be right, she was right there and was very much alive.

Thalia looked at Luke, her eyes were hard and filled with anger but also sadness, "Yes it's true and yet untrue. I was not alive per say but my soul didn't go into the Underworld, I was saved of course as I am fully alive. I will also let the books answer those questions on how I became alive." As Thalia explained, the group from her time looked at the picture that was still clutched in older Annabeth's hands.

As Thalia stepped back the blond haired, electric blue eyed boy stepped in her place, "My name is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Roman version of Zeus. Champion of Juno, destroyer of Midas and Enceladus, rescuer of Gleeson Hedge and Lady Hera. I have lost my memory and they are slowly coming back to me."

The Olympians were stumped at hearing that he had rescued Hera. What did he save her from? And what was a Roman?

Luke suddenly felt queasy. Why had he never heard of this Jason? Why didn't Thalia tell him she had a brother?" The group from his time was also shocked at the news. Little Annie felt betrayed that Thalia didn't tell her that little fact.

When Jason had stepped forward the 4 demigods who came with the group looked at him in shock and joy except for a crow-like blond who sneered at him. Reyna was happy to see Jason as her heart skipped a beat as she looked at his smiling face. Her joy was short lived when he stepped back only to grab the hands of a beautiful girl that stood by his side. She had choppy, chocolate brown hair, her unique eyes changed into different colors like a kaleidoscope. And she was next to step up and introduce herself. "Hi my name is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. I am the counselor for the Aphrodite cabin and I am also a Charm speaker, owner of Katoptris, and rescuer of Gleeson Hedge and Lady Hera." Of course she was the daughter of the goddess of love and beauty, Reyna suddenly felt loathing towards her but shook her head.

There it was again. Hera had to be rescued.

Selena looked at her future sister in ecstasy. A new sister that looked like she could kick ass? YES PLEASE! Not only does it look like she could kick ass but Selena was certain that Piper could do it in style.

The elfish boy skipped forward as his hands still tinkered with the contraption, his eyes flitted around the room as he grinned at everyone mischievously. "Names Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus. Counselor of the Hephaestus cabin, owner and friend of Festus the dragon, destroyer of the cyclops Ma Gasket, Torque and Sump. Rescuer of Gleeson Hedge and Lady Hera."

Ok seriously the Olympians were so confused. "Why would I need rescuing exactly?"

"Hey sorry Lady H but I'll let the books answer that question for ya." Leo's attention was so fixated on the contraption in his hands that he didn't see the murderous look from Hera at his casual tone towards her.

"Why you..." She was interrupted by the next person stepping forward.

The girl had long chocolate brown hair, her eyes were green and swayed as if there were grass swaying in the wind. "I'm Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter and counselor of the Demeter cabin. Veteran of the Battle of the Labyrinth and the war of Manhattan, hero of Olympus. You can call younger me by my last name."

"Names Travis and this is my brother..." the tallest spoke first as he looked up at the mischievously but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

The shortest then completed Travis' sentence, "Connor and we are the Stoll brothers..." his smile also didn't reach his eyes.

They then finished with their introductions simultaneously, "Son's of Hermes, counselors of the Hermes cabin and the best pranksters around. Veterans of the Battle of the Labyrinth and the war in Manhattan, hero's of Olympus. You can call younger us T.S. and C.S."

Travis and Connor looked at their future selfs in glee, they so looked bad ass. But something was different about them, they looked more somber and out of it. What could have happened for their eyes to look so cold and lost? And why did they react to Luke so harshly before? They looked up to him.

Luke was having such a confusing day. He was the counselor of the Hermes cabin but apparently in the future his two brothers were counselors. Which is absurd because there could only be one counselor not two.

Hermes looked at his sons in pride, they were hero's. HA take that father, your kids aren't the only ones who were hero's and done amazing things and he could not be more proud of his boys.

A young man with dark brown hair and cold blue eyes stepped in place of the Stoll brothers, "My name is Chris Rodriguez son of Hermes. Veteran of the war in Manhattan and hero of Olympus. You can call younger me by my last name."

Another of his sons was a hero of Olympus and Hermes was beaming with pride.

Rodriguez could only stare at his older self but switched his gaze to the smiling Hermes, the man of God who was his father. Why hasn't he claimed me?

A strong young woman stepped forward in place of Chris. Her medium brown hair was tied back as her murderous brown-red eyes looked coldly at the Olympians, "Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares and counselor of the Ares cabin. Sailed through the Sea of Monsters, retriever of the Golden Fleece, retriever of Ares' Chariot. Drakon slayer, veteran of the Battle of the Labyrinth and the war in Manhattan, hero of Olympus. You can call younger me Clar (pronounced Clair)"

Ares had finally gotten around the idea of having daughters in the future and so nodded at Clarisse in pride.

The next to introduce themselves was a young man with curly blond hair, his blue eyes had a ring of gold around his iris and shone with unshed tears. "I'm Will Solace son of Apollo and counselor of the Apollo cabin. Veteran of the Battle of the Labyrinth and Battle of Manhattan, hero of Olympus. You can call younger me by my last name."

The young satyr stepped forward next. His horns sprouting from his curly brown hair as his brown eyes looked at Poseidon in sadness, thinking of a certain someone who looked just like him. "Grover Underwood Lord of the Wild. Chosen one of Pan, leader of the Council of Cloven Elders. Finder of most of the Big Three children, traveler of the Underworld, sailed through the Sea of Monsters and traveled through the Labyrinth. Retriever of Ares shield, the Golden Fleece and two other things I'll let the books answer. Destroyer of Hyperion, veteran of the Battle of the Labyrinth and the war in Manhattan, hero of Olympus. You can call younger me by my last name."

Hermes was confused why this satyr was the Lord of the Wild while in his time his son Pan was the present Lord of the Wild. How could that be?

The Olympians and the past demigods were in shock at the achievements of the satyr. The past demigods looked at the young and awkward Grover from their time and looked back at the more confident Lord of the Wild Grover from the future. Young Annabeth beamed at her friend, she knew he was a hero and it was about time he was more confident in himself.

The Romans also looked at the faun in shock and confusion. Weren't fauns useless? He achieved so many things and seemed to be well respected if his title said anything. And destroying a Titan? They were impressed.

The group then looked at older Annabeth as she was next to introduce herself. Thalia, Nico and Grover slowly went up to her and whispered something to her. She slowly nodded as they all walked with her to the middle of the room, supporting her. Her curly honey blond hair was in a messy ponytail, a few strands framed her face. Her once grief stricken, gray eyes now shone with a new found hope as she looked at the Olympians one by one until her eyes landed on the Queen of Olympus, her eyes turning into a hurricane of steel, one that would strip of anything in its path and destroy it. She started to step forward towards Hera when Thalia and Grover stopped her gently, Nico whispered to her as he too glared at the Queen of Olympus.

Everyone was confused at older Annabeth's reaction to Hera but didn't comment. They snapped back when they heard the soft voice of Annabeth, "My name is Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena and counselor of the Athena cabin. Retriever of Ares shield, the Golden Fleece and the same two other items that Grover had mentioned. Traveler of the Underworld, the Sea of Monsters and the Labyrinth. Manipulated Circe, held the weight of the sky, veteran of the Battle of the Labyrinth and the war of Manhattan. Architect of Olympus and hero of Olympus. You can call younger me Annie."

Athena, although worried for her daughter, beamed in pride at her achievements. She was confused at why Olympus needed an architect but waved it off. Maybe they just wanted to add a few things on Olympus?

Luke looked at Annabeth in both pride and sadness. He was proud of what she would become but saddened at her state. She looked too skinny for his liking, her eyes puffy and red from crying, voice too soft and cracked in her speech as if she had screamed too many times.

Annie was awed at her future achievements, she would finally become an architect. "We finally get to go on a quest? How many do we go on?"

Annabeth looked at Annie and slowly walked towards her. She kneeled down and laid a gentle hand on her cheeks as her gray eyes looked at Annie's who's eyes filled with life. Eyes that haven't seen the horrors of war, eyes that have not lost too much. "Annie I want you to listen to me. Forget about quests for now, appreciate that you are inside the boarders of camp and enjoy it while you can. I wish I had." She then went back to her family and was welcomed by a warm embrace.

Everyone snapped back when a girl stepped forward. Her black hair was braided to the side as her deep brown eyes starred confidently at the Olympians. "My name is Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona. Praetor of the Twelve Legion and hero of Olympus."

Jason felt that he knew her and the others but could not recall who they were to him.

The crow-like boy came forward in arrogance as he sneered at the Greeks. His blond hair and blue eyes reminded the future Greeks of a certain son of Hermes. What they couldn't understand was why he had a teddy bear strapped to his side. The Stoll brothers from the past and future snickered at such a sight. "My name is Octavian, legacy of Apollo. Centurion of the First Cohort."

Both the past and future Greeks looked at him as if he grew a second head. "Legacy? You're a legacy? How can that be?" Annie looked at Octavian with unfocused eyes as if she didn't know whether he was actually there or not.

Scoffing he looked at the daughter of wisdom in disdain. "Of course, are you not a child of wisdom? Are you deaf? That is what I said. We have many legacies in our city."

Annabeth did not like the way Octavian seemed to act all high and mighty. It was also not Annie's fault for confirming if she had heard right. "We are Greeks, we invented tragedy. Legacies seems like a dream to us, let alone a city filled with demigods and their families. Us Greeks are hunted and it is rare for one to survive to their 20th birthday."

Octavian's facade crumbled slightly as he and Reyna looked at the Greeks in pity. The Olympians watched the children's interaction and was filled with sorrow at Annabeth's response.

The past Greeks saw the looks of pity thrown their way and looked away as they scowled at the ground. The future Greeks also scowled at the pity looks, they did not need their pity. They had a family and that was all that mattered, Percy taught them that as long as they were together and loved each other as a family that was all they needed.

Stepping forward timidly, an African American girl with curly cinnamon hair came forward. Her hair slightly covered her face as her gold eyes looked at everyone shyly. "My name is Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto Roman version of Hades..."

Nico looked at his new found sister in shock as Hades too looked like he was about to pass out. A son was one thing, but a daughter? He and his son Nico will unleash hell on whoever hurt her, that was for sure. Nico wouldn't be able to go through another loss of a sister.

"Um I think I was in the Underworld. I don't know why I am here." When Hazel explained that she was dead both Nico and Hades looked at her with unfocused eyes.

Slowly Nico walked to her cautiously, reaching out a hand to pull her in for a hug. Hazel was surprised but let it be, he was her brother after all. The future Greeks looked at Nico in understanding and hugged him when he walked back towards them, unshed tears threatened to spill. Zeus and Poseidon being closest to Hades squeezed their older brothers shoulders in comfort as they looked at the innocent looking child who looked to have died far too young.

Cautiously stepping forward was was an awkward looking Chinese boy. He was tall and a bit chubby, as if he was awkwardly in the middle of a chubby child and a grown man. "I'm Frank Zhang and I am unclaimed."

When the boy had stepped forward, Ares felt a strong sense that he was connected to him in some way but couldn't put a finger on it.

"Hero's from our time and the hunters should now introduce themselves. Heracles my son , start us off."

At the sight of him many of the future Greeks, Artemis, and Zoë scowled at him. The future Greek demigods had heard the story's of what he did to Zoë from Percy and Thalia. They had respected him before until they learned the true horrors of what he had done.

Thalia and Nico both stepped forward as their fingers twitched for their respective weapons. "You egotistic boy! You should be lucky that Percy is not here, he would have killed you for the pain you have caused." Thalia and Nico were then pulled back by the Stoll brothers as they too glared at Heracles.

Zeus looked at his daughter in confusion at the blunt dislike she showed to Heracles. He wondered why so anyone would dislike him. The past Greeks and the Roman demigods along with the trio looked at the demigods who looked at Heracles in anger. They did not understand why, Heracles was a true hero.

Heracles rolled his eyes at them all but wondered who Percy was. Obviously he would be the one to win a fight with whoever as he was Heracles. "My name is Heracles son of Zeus and completer of the 12 Labors."

The next HOO stepped forward, he smiled at the demigods kindly, "Hello my name is Perseus son of Zeus. Slayer of Medusa, rescuer of the princess Andromeda. I am also king of Macedon." The future Greeks nodded at him with respect but was saddened after hearing his name.

Another man stepped forward, "My name is Theseus son of Poseidon. Slayer of Procrustes and the Minotaur."

Dionysus looked at him in loathing, knowing full well what he did to his beautiful wife Ariadne. A few of the future Greeks who knew of what he did to Ariadne glared at him.

The next to step forward caused Apollo to glare at harshly while his twin sister nodded at the man. "My name is Orion son of Poseidon and I am a hunter."

A familiar young woman stepped forward next. The future Greeks looked at her sadly as she looked at them in confusion. "My name is Zoë Nightshade, Lieutenant of Artemis and these are the rest of the hunt."

As everyone now had finished with the introductions they got situated on the seats that were summoned, a light grew in the middle of the throne room. The light expanded in size and all in the room felt the light embrace them warmly as they shielded their eyes.

When the light disappeared it left a big group of kids ranging from age and appearance. They all shuffled closer together as they looked around in confusion.

Right they almost forgot, their future kids would also be reading the books with them.

The descendants looked at a young man who seemed to be the leader. He just looked at everyone with calculating silver-gray eyes. Hestia stepped forward to explain the situation, "Children you are here in the past to read a book on a hero. The Fates seem to believe that he will show us to be a family. Others have been sent from our future who are also your parents from your past. Please introduce yourself one by one."

The young man nodded and stepped forward first while the Greeks and Roman demigods looked on eagerly.


	4. The Descendants

**PLEASE READ THE A.N! IMPORTANT CONTENT!**

 **Sorry this chapter took longer than the other three chapters guys, I had to think about names and what they would look like and I had to re-read it to make sure I liked it and so on and of course school.**

 **I realize my mistake on Chris Rodriguez and how he was actually unclaimed so I changed it a bit. You can re-read it if you'd like, nothing major just the part about Chris.**

 **If you guys would like to see an actual visual of the descendants then you can see it on my Wattpad account @demigod233 the title of it is the same of course. I TRULY RECOMMEND IT!**

 **Someone asked why I would include Orion into this story, well if you have read the Blood of Olympus and know about Orion then let's just say I have many things in store for that rapist.**

The young man came forward with three others and all looked to be siblings. The man stood at 6'1 and was a handsome muscularly lean 16 year old. He had disheveled, jet black hair and had eyes that glowed a silvery-gray that made everyone who looked at them look away as it seemed like he looked into their very soul.

"Hello, my name is Damson Bob Jackson, I was named after Damson who was a friendly giant and Bob the Titan."

Jackson. His last name was Jackson. Jason stumbled in surprise. This boy was the future son of who he was replacing in the Greek Camp. Percy Jackson. The future Greeks looked at the 16 year old, seeing the resemblance between father and son. Annabeth could only look at him with silent tears.

"Bob the Titan? There is no Titan named Bob and how does your parents know about Damson exactly?" Athena and her fellow Olympians were very confused. They new Damson was not like the other giants but the last they heard he was cast to Tartarus. And Bob was a ridiculous name for a Titan.

Thalia and Nico shared looks of recognition at the name. And it was so like Percy to befriend unlikely people and monsters alike.

"In the future my father befriended Bob the Titan, I believe the story of it will be in the books so I won't say anything more. Both my parents also befriended Damson and I will also let the books tell you how the became to be."

"Child, who are your parents exactly?" To have such...alliances, Zeus felt slightly threatened. The other Olympians looked at each other, slightly uneasy.

"After my siblings have introduced themselves then we will state our parentage." Damson stepped back to let another introduce themselves.

A mischievous handsome 6' young boy around 15 took place where his older brother stood before. He like the last boy had disheveled hair but his was blond, he had eyes of the sea, constantly churning in his excited state.

"What's up, names Luke Nakamura Jackson. I was named after Luke Castellan son of Hermes and Nakamura son of Nemesis, I am blessed by Hermes and Nemesis. I have a suggestion, you can call the other Luke by his last name."

The Olympians could only stare at the boy as they wondered how he could have a blessing from both an Olympian and a minor Goddesses. Hermes himself was shocked at why he would have, the boy was named after one of his future sons but why did he give a blessing to the boy?

Castellan couldn't fathom why the boy was named after him, he definitely didn't know anyone by the name of Jackson.

Many of the futures saw the resemblance of the two boys to their father and looked slyly at one another, having already come to a conclusion to who the mother was. They all understood that Castellan was a hero in the end but the wounds were to fresh. They couldn't forgive him just yet for the pain and loss he had caused them. Thalia could barely look at him for betraying Annabeth and herself.

Before anyone could say anything a young 14 year old girl continued the introduction, she held the hands of a little boy around 6 years old. The girl was around 5'5 and had curly, jet black hair, her eyes were a calculating gray blue and pierced the souls of those she stared at.

"Hello my name is Zoë Sally Jackson, named after Zoë Nightshade and our grandmother Sally Jackson, blessed by Artemis. You can call me Zoë and that Zoë by her last name ." Zoë smiled at the shocked face of Nightshade and couldn't help but giggle.

The little boy, like the girl, had curly, jet black hair, but his eyes were a swirling blue and green, it was like looking at the depths of the ocean. He had his left front tooth missing and had a bandaid across his nose and right cheek.

"This here is Charles Grover Jackson, named after Charles Beckendorf son of Hephaestus and the Lord of the Wild, Grover Underwood. Charles is blessed by Hephaestus."

Beckendorf looked at the little as Silena grabbed his arm in joy, smiling warmly up at his shocked face.

Stepping forward again, Damson addressed Zeus but took a quick glance at his crying 16 year old mother. "Our parents are Annabeth Chase, now Jackson, and Percy Jackson. We are the descendants of Athena and we will let the books reveal dad's parentage."

Annabeth kept her eyes on Charles as many of the past demigods looked at the four siblings in surprise while the future Greeks looked at each other slyly.

Castellan looked at the siblings in joy at knowing that his little Annie was going to have a family of her own, to know that she'll live long enough to find someone and get married and have kids. He looked over at the little girl who had become his family, she looked to be in a state of shock and couldn't help the laugh that came forth. The slow movements from Annabeth as she stood up caught his attention.

Annabeth stumbled slowly towards the Jackson siblings who smiled at her lovingly. As she reached them, she laid a gentle hand on each of their faces as she looked at them with love and wonder at what she and Percy would make. When she reached the youngest she knelt in front of Charles who held his chubby hands against his mothers face. "Hewo mommy!"

She choked out a sob as she pulled him in for a hug. "He looks so much like him."

Athena stood from her throne towards her daughter and grandchildren. As she reached them she laid a comforting hand on her daughters head before walking towards Damson, Luke and Zoë. All three rushed forward, giving an unexpected hug to their grandmother. Athena slowly hugged them back before going back to her throne, Hestia welcoming her with a warm smile.

As Annabeth walked back to the couches with the Jackson siblings in tow, a boy around 16 walked forward holding a shy 5 year old girl on his hips. He was a tall 6'1 carmel skinned boy, his hair was a chocolaty brown, shortly cropped on the left while on the right his hair was in a choppy braid to just below his shoulders. An eagle feather was tied on the end, his eyes was a kaleidoscope of colors, changing to brown, green, gray, and the most electrifying blue.

The little girl was tanned, her dirty blonde hair was in choppy pigtails, only ending below her shoulder with an eagle feather of her own.

"Hi, my name is Jasper Ajax Grace. This is my little sister Skyler (Sky) Calla Grace. Our parents are Jason Grace and Piper McLean, now Grace, legacy of Jupiter and Aphrodite. I am the first Greek-o-Roman while Sky is the third."

Piper and Jason awkwardly looked at each each other before quickly looking away as their face burned like a bright strawberry. Jason had quickly looked back at the two descendants and at Piper before looking back at the floor, eyes glinting with joy as he slowly smiled.

Reyna was burning with rage at knowing that Jason would not be hers, that even though the two were not looking at the other they held hands and if possible, tighter. She then felt saddened at seeing the little smile of joy and the pride that took over his face as he looked at his future children.

Aphrodite couldn't help but squeal at her future precious grandkids. Jasper was such a sweet name, quite a beautiful boy with those unique eyes he shared with his beautiful mother.

"Ajax, powerful eagle. Hmmm quite a nice name, good job son." Zeus nodded at the blushing Jason appraisingly.

Sky having heard the sound of her grandfathers voice quickly looked up, her shyness forgotten, showing those in the room her eyes. Her eyes, like the boy, were a kaleidoscope, her eyes changing from different types of blue, ranging from a gray blue as if a thunderstorm was taking place in her very eyes to the sky blue on a hot summers day, they shone with such innocence.

Seeing her grandfather, Sky started jumping and reaching her little chubby hands to Zeus in a grabbing motion. Her brother held tighter only for Sky to jump out of her brothers arms. Alarmed at the prospect of the child being injured, many jumped out of their seats, arms wide open to catch her. They suddenly stopped as they saw Sky literally fly into her grandfathers arms, laughing at the shocked faces of those in the room. "Gwampa!"

Aphrodite couldn't help the tears that fell delicately down her cheeks at such a precious sight. That little face of her granddaughter will surely break hearts. Poseidon and Hades on the other hand laughed at at the position their younger brother was in as it seems that their little niece wouldn't let go. Sky kept a surprisingly strong grip on Zeus as he tried to pry her hands off as Sky would only laugh. Giving up, Zeus laid an unsure and gentle hand on his granddaughters back while giving a 'go on' gesture towards the other descendants.

Jasper walked over to his younger parents, faces growing impossibly red as he came closer, wedging his butt right in between them and all the while smiling at them mischievously. A 5'3 14 year old stepped in place of where the Grace siblings were. Her long brunette hair was braided to the side while her electric blue eyes glared at Hercules and Orion, knowing full well what a monster they were.

"My name is Catrina Corrina Grace. Daughter of Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of the Artemis. Descendant of Zeus..." **(AN: Catrina means pure while Corrina means maiden)**

"What! How can that be? Why would I let Thalia stay as my Lieutenant and in the hunt if she bares a child?" Artimis couldn't be more confused and outraged at her future self.

Thalia felt outraged at herself. She had sworn off boys, she was happy in the hunt, to be with her sisters. But then Catrina...her daughter... said that she was still Lieutenant.

"Yes, if mom had been with a boy she would've had to leave the hunt but that was not the case. You see, mom had been in Manhattan visiting uncle Percy and aunt Annabeth when she had stumbled upon a baby, me, in a cardboard box in a dark alleyway. She had decided to adopt me, care for me and love me and I will always love her for it," Catrina smiled at Thalia then, eyes filled with love at her mother, proud to be her daughter. "Mom adopted me through this blood and power thing where I became fully her daughter in blood, not only did this make me fully Zeus' granddaughter and obtaining powers that mom has but also changing my once brown eyed to its electric blue."

Artemis was indeed shocked at the story but then pride filled her very core as she looked at her future Lieutenant. She was proud of what she will do, to care for an abandoned child and raise her as her own.

Castellan had been shocked at the news of Catrina being Thalia's daughter but was also proud at what she had done for her when she was a baby. It was just like her to do such a thing.

Annabeth gave the still shocked Thalia a side hug, slightly smiling at her sister. Jason squeezed his sisters hand as he looked at his future niece in happiness.

A girl around the age of 14 walked over, taking Catrinas place. She had had long ebony black hair, her eyes were quite unique as her left was a bright blue with a circle of gold around the iris, as if the very sun was shining in the bright blue sky. Her right eye was a deep chocolaty color, like warm hot coco on a winters day, her freckles dusted across her nose and cheeks as if the night sky gifted her with its stars.

She spoke with a melodic voice, "Hello my name is Bianca Maria Solace Di-Angelo, Names after my grandmother Maria Di-Angelo. My fathers are Nico Di-Angelo son of Hades and Will Solace son of Apollo,"

At this the future looked at the shocked and blushing Will and Nico as the pointedly avoided looking at each other. The past demigods were also looking at the fire red face of Solace as he could only gap, eyes rapidly looking from Bianca to his future self then his future husband.

"The light and the dark? Oh such a wonderful pair, and such a cute daughter! You have outdone yourself Aph." Aphrodite couldn't help the tears flowing, there was so much love in this room she just couldn't help herself.

Piper awkwardly walked over towards her mother and hugged her, patting her back as Aphrodite delicately sobbed in joy. Hestia could only beam, they haven't even started reading the books but her family was slowly but surely mending.

Hades and Apollo looked at their granddaughter in shock, "My dear...um granddaughter, um how is it possible that..." Clearly uncomfortable with his question, Hades drifted off.

"It's ok granddaddy! You see Papa Nico, had an older full sister when he was little but died when she was young. When Papa and Daddy came to adopt me he explained that I was a reincarnation of her but I don't remember anything from my past life as Papa's sister. When I was adopted, both Papa and Daddy went through a blood and power adoption thing with me like what Auntie Thalia did with Catrina. My eyes were once hazel but after the adoption of blood and power, they changed colors, the blue I got from Daddy while the brown is from Papa." At Bianca's explanation, there were looks of understanding. Will looked at his future daughter still not quite coming to terms that he was to marry Nico the son of Hades but he guessed it wasn't all bad, after all their daughter was adorable and he always thought Nico was kinda hot, which was a bonus.

Will was snapped back from his musings when Bianca waved a little girl at the age of 5 forward. Her curly dark brown hair bouncing as she skipped forward. Light reflected off her 24 karat gold eyes, staring shyly at everyone as she hid behind Bianca

"This is Emily Ruby Zhang, daughter of Hazel Levezque, now Zhang, and Frank Zhang. Descendant of Pluto, Roman version of Hades and as for uncle Frank's parentage we will allow the books to reveal that."

Frank and Hazel could only gap at the little girl, faces burning in unnatural shade of red.

Nico and Hades glared at Frank but we're confused because when Hazel had introduced herself she had said that she died.

"Seeing your confused faces on how aunt Hazel could have met uncle Frank in the future, well aunt Hazel will eventually be brought back to life, how? The books will reveal that bit of information."

Nodding, Zeus allowed the next descendant to step forward. A girl around the age of 13 took the Underworld cousin's place. She had curly cinnamon hair and eyes a warm brown that looked like warm embers. She was 5 ft and looked to be part Mexican and Mediterranean.

"Hi my name Cleo Esperanza Valdez. Named after my grandmother Esperanza Valdez. Daughter of Leo Valdez and Calypso Valdez, descendant of Hephaestus and Atlas, the first Demi-Titan." As the last word was uttered, there was an uproar among the Olympians.

Jason laughed at his best friends face as he lightly punched Leo on the shoulder who didn't react as he was in too much in shock. Leo didn't know how to react, he of course flirted around but it was never returned. And knowing he would find someone was astonishing let alone a daughter of a Titan.

"Please calm down, when my father saved mom and left, my mother became like any demigod. She lost her immortality and she was happy with that as she could live with my father. I don't have immortality either." Calming down, the Gods let the next descendant to walk up.

A dark brown haired boy around the age of 15 and a 5 years old girl took her place. The boy had grass green eyes that he shared with the little girl.

"Names Xander Jacinto Stoll and this is my little sister Crysanthe Eireen Stoll. Our parents are Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner, now Stoll. Descendants of Hermes and Demeter."

Gardner looked at T.S, how could she be with him of all people? He along with his brother was insufferable, tormenting her and her siblings. The sudden movement of her older self and Travis holding hands, smiling at each other all lovey dovey while their faces burned caught her attention.

"You truly are a flower of gold my dear granddaughter, your name means well Crysanthe." Demeter smiled down at her granddaughter warmly at such an innocent child.

Xander lightly pushed his sister towards their older looking parents. Crysanthe held up her arms at Travis who picked her up gently, looking at her as if she was the most precious little thing in the world. Xander sat next to his younger mother who grabbed his hand gently, smiling up at her future son.

A 15 year old took the place of her cousins. She had dark brown hair, a part of her hair was braided over her head, used like a headband that was decorated with gold threads and little purple flowers. Her eyes were a beautiful mysterious purple stood out against her pale skin, glowing with contained magic.

"My name is Carman Elaine Stoll. Daughter of Connor Stoll and Lou Ellen, now Stoll. Descendant of Hermes and Hecate." **(AN: Carmen means Celtic Goddess of destructive magic while Elaine means torch of light)**

Conner looked just as equally shocked as Travis was, he had only met the newly claimed daughter of Hecate a handful of times and he didn't think anything clicked between them. Guess he was wrong.

"The minor Goddesses?"

Carman glared at Hermes, "Yes, my grandmother is a minor Goddess but that doesn't mean she is not powerful." With a huff and head held high, she walked towards her younger father.

The last two descendants stepped forward to introduce themselves. A boy around 16 had dark brown hair, slightly covering his piercing blue eyes.

The little girl that stepped forward with the boy was around 6 years old. Her hair a lighter shade of brown, bangs above her brows. Her almond eyes shaped the similar piercing blue eyes that looked at them innocently.

"Names Aleksanteri Ptolemy Rodriguez and this is my little sister, Silena Calista Rodriguez. Selina is named after Silena Beuregaurd the daughter of Aphrodite, Selina is also blessed by by Aphrodite. Since there are two Silena's, you can call the other Selina by her last name. Our parents are Chris Rodriguez and Clarisse La Rue, now Rodriguez. Descendants of Hermes and Ares." **(AN: Aleksanteri means defender of man while Ptolemy means warrior. Calista means woman of most beauty.)**

Chris and Clarisse looked at each other, smiling. They understood why they named her after Beauregard but those from the past didn't understand, Beauregard and Clarisse were never friends. They don't interact with one another unless they had to, nothing to hate or like about each other.

Ares was pissed, his face turned a burning fire as he glared at Chris. "You dare touch my daughter?! You are dead little demigod, dead!" Ares kept towards Chris, arms outstretched towards his throat but before he could reach them he was tackled to the ground by Hermes.

"Don't you dare hurt my son." Many of the Olympians were shocked at the cold, spine chilling tone that he had used. They had never heard Hermes with so much murder in his voice. Castellan and Rodriguez looked at their father in shocked, he seemed to care which was surprising. The Olympians never cared, Hermes never even bothered to claim Rodriguez.

Before a fight broke out, Hestia stepped in, "Why don't we all settle down and read."

"Where are the books exactly aunt Hestia?" Hestia looked at Nico in surprise, no one had ever called her aunt before. She loved it.

"After everyone has settled down, the Fates will give us the books I believe."

As people finally shuffled to their seats and settled down, a bright light grew, spitting out the Fates in the process.


	5. Vaporizing Teachers

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO characters are not mine, they are Rick Riordan's. My characters are the descendants.**

 **This chapter took me longer than I had planned, I'm sorry for the wait guys and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **-T**

A blanket of silence fell upon those who occupied the throne room as they looked at the Fates. The one in the middle snapped her fingers and a book appeared onto her open hand. The cover showed the back of a young boy as he looked upon the towering buildings, crashing waves surrounded him as he held a bronze sword in one of his hands that dipped in the water and a horn in the other.

The Fates opened their mouths in unison as they spoke as one, "This is the first book of many, as one book is finished we will deliver the next. Along your journey of reading these books, hopefully all of you will learn the meaning of family by learning about one another. Happy reading everyone." With a blinding light the Fates vanished, leaving the book floating in midair tauntingly.

Thalia walked over, plucking the book out of the air and looked expectantly at everyone as she put a hand on her hip sassily, "Well? Who wants to read first?"

Seeing as no one was willing to read, Piper hesitantly put a hand up, "I can read the first chapter and then we can pass it around after each chapter so all of us can have chance to read." Thalia nodded as she passed the book to Piper before walking over and sitting with Annabeth and the Jackson siblings. Seeing her mother sitting down, Catrina stood from her seat that she had shared with Bianca and sat down in front of her on the floor and leaned her head back onto Thalia's leg.

Piper waited for everyone to settle down before opening the book to the first page only to stare at it in complete shock before bursting in uncontrollable laughter. Jason looked at his girlfriend uneasily as everyone else in the room did as well. Seeing the looks she calmed down enough to read the title, slightly chuckling as she did so.

 **I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZED MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER**

The future demigods and descendants laughed along with Piper, now understanding. The hero's of old along with the Olympians could only look at them weirdly, not understanding what a pre-algebra teacher was and why it was funny.

 **Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

The future demigods and descendants nodded while the hero's of old could not comprehend why anyone wouldn't want to be a hero and have the glory and fame of being one. The Olympians also didn't understand, being a hero, a child of the Gods was something they should be proud of.

 **If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

The future Greek demigods and the descendants who knew Percy listened intently, they could always go to him with anything and he would listen and give them good advice with just about everything. He listened and cared and helped them the best of his abilities. They could depend on him.

 **close this book right now. Believe what-ever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

 **Being a half-blood is dangerous.**

Now all the demigods and descendants could agree on that, they all nodded as the Olympians look at their children worriedly.

 **It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

Yes that was certainly true. The future demigods who fought in the war with Kronos looked down, remembering those lives that were lost.

 **If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

 **But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

 **Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"He didn't warn me."

"That's because he was busy saving your underworld ass Nico." Nico nodded solemnly, he remembered the events afterwards and the way he had treated Percy for a while.

"Who is this person who saved you? And what exactly was he saving you from?" Hades was worried for his future son, he may be the God of the Underworld and he just met Nico and Hazel but he cared about them. He was truly in debt to whoever saved Nico.

"I'll let the books answer both questions."

 **My name is Percy Jackson.**

Hades nodded, he would remember that name.

Annie was shocked, so they were going to read about him, her future husband. She along with Luke listened intently.

Jason scooted forward in his seat as he and Leo listened intently. Piper had said the name breathlessly as if it were some secret. She along with Jason and Leo looked over at their new found friends. All looked down and reached out to Annabeth again as she choked out a sob.

Charles didn't really comprehend why his mother looked so young but he could see that she was in pain. Why? He didn't understand but didn't like it nonetheless. He hugged his mother and buried his face in the crook of her neck, "Ish ok mommy. I is here. I protect mommy."

Annabeth looked down at the sweet child and smiled through the tears. She'll be ok, she had a part of Percy and herself: Charles, Zoë, Luke, and Damson. And soon, her Percy would be here too. She nodded at Piper to continue as she held Charles closer.

 **I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

 **Am I a troubled kid?**

"Yes!" Thalia and Nico yelled simultaneously.

"Oh my Gods Connor remember when we pranked the Ares cabin with Percy?"

Conner burst in laughter at the memory while nodding to his brother, "That was priceless!"

Clarisse also remembered that night, all that pink. She shivered at the memory and scowled, punching the Stoll's in the arm, smiling in satisfaction at the look of pain that crossed their faces.

 **Yeah. You could say that.**

"Ha he admits it!"

 **I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

 **I know-it sounds like torture.**

Athena and Annie shook their heads appalled. This was supposed to be her daughters future husband? Annabeth shook her head but unlike Annie and her mother, she shook her head warmly.

"Him, he's going to be my husband?" Annie was mortified that someone could think such things about a museum.

Annabeth shook her head at her past self, "He may not like the same things we do but that's what we love about him. He can be so oblivious as stupid it's endearing. We love him because he stood by us when no one else did, he gets us through our hard days. We were truly in the dark until he came into our lives. So yes, he may not be the brightest knowledge wise but he is is knowledgeable about many things. We learned many things from him."

Annie stared at her older self in shock, she was so adamant in defending this Percy guy. "But what about Luke, he's here for us. I'd also like to know why you guys are so rude to him." She jutted her little chin definitely.

The future Greek demigods and Annabeth looked towards Luke who looked at them with anger and confusion, their eyes darkened as memories resurfaced, knowing that those blue eyes would turn gold. All Annabeth said was, "He won't be."

Piper looked around the room before clearing her throat awkwardly and continued the reading.

 **Most Yancy field trips were.**

 **But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

 **Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**

The future Greek demigods looked towards Chi questionably, getting a slight nod of confirmation.

 **You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

 **I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"He's always in trouble, he may not be looking for it but trouble always finds him." Those who knew Percy nodded along with Annabeth.

 **Boy, was I wrong.**

 **See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

Burst of joyful laughter rang throughout the throne room as the future demigods and descendants cried with mirth. The Olympians and ancient hero's couldn't understand what a war cannon was.

 **And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind- the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

The laughter returned with a vengeance. The Stoll brothers of both the past and future simultaneously causing more laughter to erupt.

 **And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

 **This trip, I was determined to be good.**

 **All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"What!" Thalia stood up angrily, Nico not to far behind as the rest of the future Greek demigods stayed seated but looked at the book with dark eyes.

Grover pulled Thalia and Nico back down and put a reassuring hand on their shoulders, "Guys calm down it's ok." He looked at each of his friends pointedly.

 **Grover was an easy target.**

Many giggled at Grover's affronted look, "Oh gee, thanks Percy."

 **He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

Both the past and future demigods along with the descendants looked at Grover pointedly.

"What? It's enchiladas."

"Oh yes of course. It's ok for you to blow your cover for enchiladas goat boy." Thalia shook her head as she chuckled.

Octavian scowled at the Greeks, "What cover? He's just a faun, What use is he anyways."

The descendants looked at Octavian in surprise and confusion, the Octavian they knew was not like this. Aleta wouldn't have like this side of him.

The Greeks looked at him angrily as they stood up, Grover interrupted them before a war started between the the two groups, "First of all I am a satyr, not a faun. Secondly us satyr's go out into the mortal world and bring demigods to the safety of Camp."

"And thirdly, scarecrow, Grover is the Lord of Wild so don't think he isn't important." Thalia glared at Octavian with her thunderous blue eyes.

Reyna and Octavian looked at the Greeks in shock, fauns were lazy and just looked out for themselves.

 **Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

 **"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

 **Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

"Yeah and so does Tyson but I doubt he'd like peanut butter thrown at his head!" Thalia was beyond pissed.

Nico shook his head and chuckled slightly, "Actually Tyson would be the only one who would like that."

" Who is Tyson? And what is peanut butter?" Poseidon inquired.

"Someone who really loves peanut butter." Thalia piped up helpfully.

Zoë interrupted her younger mother's, "Peanut butter is a paste of ground roasted peanuts my Lord."

 **He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

 **"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

 **"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

 **Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there.**

"He would hurt a maiden?! This is why men are scum." Artemis was outraged and so was Nightshade.

Thalia respected her Lady but no one talked crap about her cousin like that, "My Lady not to be disrespectful but you are wrong. Percy wouldn't hurt someone unless he had to, I personally hope he hurts this Nancy. If you haven't been listening she seems to be a bully and has bullied Grover and Percy, who doesn't care what happens to him, but Grover is his best friend and won't let that slide by. He's to loyal for his own good."

Artemis was shocked at the way her future Lieutenant defended a male of all things. Her fellow Olympians were also shocked at the way she had talked to a Goddesses. The past Greek demigods and Romans were flabbergasted themselves, how could she talk to a Goddesses like that? Annabeth shook her head at Thalia but appreciated the way she defended Percy who wasn't even here to defend himself.

Damson disliked it when people talked about his parents like that, "Are you saying that it's ok for a woman to hit a man but men can't hit women?"

"Of course." Artemis would not have anyone talk to her like that.

"I believe that woman should not be hit as it is disrespectful but in the right circumstances it might be needed. You say you stand for equality between men and women but you are quite a hypocrite," Artemis bristled as he went on, "how can there be equality when one gender can do something but the other can't? How can there be equality when you are just like other men, favoring your own gender rather than both? To see the opposite gender as, I believe you said scum, and the other as superiors. That is the same thinking as those men who says that men are a superior to woman. My father taught me that, he truly believes in equality."

A blanket of silence settled over the room. Artemis couldn't respond as her fellow Olympians pondered over Damson's words.

The demigods were quite shocked as well, they had never thought of it that way. The past male demigods minds went to Clarisse and how she was one of the best fighters at Camp but was excluded in many things because she was a girl. They suddenly felt shame.

The future demigods smiled warmly, of course that would be something Percy would say and teach to others. He was always fair and cared about everyone. Jason also pondered at the words that were spoken, his mind going to those days he sparred with Clarrise and loosing quite a handful of times.

All the woman in the room smiled brightly at Damson and quietly thanked Percy for raising and teaching his son the way he did.

 **In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

 **Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

 **He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

 **It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

 **He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone col-umn with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting,**

"Oh no! The Underworld is freezing over!"

 **but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

 **Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

 **From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn.**

Thalia laughed and sarcastically waved her hand around, "Nah, that's Nico. Get your facts straight!"

Nico tackled Thalia, causing both to fall on to the floor, fumbling to get an advantage over the other. "Take that back Pinecone Face!"

"Hey! Only Percy gets to call me that!"

The fight was unseen to many in the room and didn't know how to react. Annabeth sighed at the bickering cousins and lifted Charles off her lap before walking towards the two and stood over them with arms crossed.

Nico caught the sight of shoes in front of him and slowly looked up at the angry face of Annabeth. He elbowed in the direction of Thalia, accidentally hitting her in the face, "Ow! That was uncalled for Death Breath! What are you even looking at..." Thalia looked in the same direction and received her own death glare.

"Sit down both of you so we can finish the books. The faster that's done, the faster Percy will get here. Piper please continue." Thalia and Nico untangled themselves and had their heads down at the reminder of their missing cousin.

 **She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

 **One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight,**

 **I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real seri-ous, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

Annabeth looked appalled at him, "Grover!"

"Gah! I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking and it just came out!"

 **Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

 **Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

 **It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Of course Kelp Head."

The Olympians looked at one another as they raised their eyebrows at the nickname.

 **The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

 **"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

 **My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

 **Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

 **I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it.**

 **"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

The faces of the Olympian siblings who were actually eaten darkened as they remembered. The cold and the dark, the fear they felt and only having each other as warmth and company. They became so close and inseparable, what happened throughout the years?

 **"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."**

 **"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

"What! How dare he!"

"Calm down husband, he seems to not know about our world."

"Well then if that's the case then he is oblivious, everyone knows about us."

Angered Thalia stood up and walked forward towards her father, lightning coming off of her in waves, "The mortals know about our world now but in the future no one does. There is a thing called the Mist that prevents them from seeing our world, only a few mortals are able to see through it. It's not Percy's fault, he doesn't know yet but he will. He will get it right."

"You defend this boy greatly future Lieutenant, is there something you are not saying?"

Thalia knew where Artemis' mind went to so she shook her head, "No, he is like a brother to me. He was the first one to ask if I was ok after I...came back. He was there for everyone at Camp."

Jason felt a sudden feeling in his chest, anger and jealousy filled him as he listened to his sister talk about Percy like that. He was her brother, not him.

 **"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

 **"Titan," I corrected myself.**

"Told you so." Thalia looked smug.

 **"And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

 **"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

 **"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

Athena shook her head, astonished at the few words that summed up the Titan war.

 **Some snickers from the group.**

 **Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

 **The eaten siblings shivered again, the gapping mouth of that monster fresh in their minds.**

The minds of the veterans of the War of Manhattan flashed to the scenes of war.

 **"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

 **"Busted," Grover muttered.**

 **"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

 **At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

Travis slumped over as if in agony, "Ugh! So many good pranks failed because of those ears."

Conner nodded as he rubbed his hands, looking out into space as if re-living a memory, "And so many times we had to do the dishes.." he shivered as he patted his brothers back.

Chi shook his head at the troublesome duo, "Well maybe if you didn't prank your fellow campers so much you two won't have to be on dish duty."

 **I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

 **"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch.**

Many blank stares from the Greek demigods were directed at Chi and Chiron.

Perseus noticed the looks, "Why are you looking at Chiron like that?"

Thalia looked at her ancient half brother with the same blank stare she had given Chi, "Um because Mr. Brunner is Chiron duh."

Now everyone was looking at the now blushing Chiron and Chi.

 **Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

 **The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doo-fuses.**

Thalia tolled her eyes, "Boys are doofuses, especially Death Breath." Artemis and Nightshade nodded along with her

"Hey!" Nico punched Thalia.

In retaliation Thalia smacked Nico upside the head, "Don't hit a lady!"

Nico suddenly had a smug look cross his face, "But your not a lady."

Angered Thalia tackled him to the floor again, knocking Catrina down along with them.

Annabeth shook her head again, "Sit down both of you!" Startled at the sudden interruption they looked up to see Annabeth's steely gray eyes. They scrambled up to their seats right away.

 **Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

 **I knew that was coming.**

 **I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

 **Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

 **"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

 **"About the Titans?"**

 **"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

 **"Oh."**

 **"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally impor-tant. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

 **I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

"Oh my boy, I was just trying to prepare you." Chi looked into space in sadness, memories of the pain and struggles he has and will endure.

The ancient demigods looked at Chi, surprised at the tone of fondness towards this demigod. He never showed such fondness towards anyone, he cared but he was never too attached. Chiron also looked at his future self, he seemed to have grown attached to another demigod and by the sadness in his tone...

 **I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman per-son who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life.**

Athena was intrigued, "What is dyslexia and attention deficit disorder?"

Annie had only met her mother a handful of times, maybe if she impressed her enough she'll remember her later in the future, maybe have a better mother and daughter relationship. "Dyslexia is a disorder that involves difficulty in learning to read or interpret words, letters, and other symbols. Attention deficit disorder or more commonly known as ADD or ADHD is a behavioral disorder that includes symptoms of poor concentration, hyperactivity, and impulsivity. Demigods have these symptoms as we are wired to read Greek, and as it seems Latin for the Romans. As for ADD or ADHD, it helps us in battle."

Athena soaked up the new information and nodded at her future daughter.

"Except me, I don't have dyslexia I am just lactose and I really like ice cream." Frank looked crestfallen.

Leo looked appalled at Frank, "Dude What! That's so sad, ice cream is like the holy grail of...anything!"

Confused again, Athena questioned what ice cream and lactose was only this time was answered by Annabeth, "Ice cream is a soft frozen food made with sweetened and flavored milk fat. Lactose is a component of milk and some other products such as ice cream. What Frank has is called lactose intolerance, the inability to digest lactose."

"Mhmm ice cream sounds amazing!" Apollo looked dreamingly into space.

"But brother, what if you are lactose intolerant?" Hermes inquired.

"Ugh I do hope I'm not."

Artemis shook at her head at the two as she muttered to herself, "Incompetent fools."

 **No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better.**

"I just realized," Chiron interrupted, looking at his future self, "why are we making a house call exactly?"

"Because it is needed. Don't doubt him because of his appearance, I made that mistake the first time until I saw his potential, his loyalty."

Jason looked between the two Chiron's confused, "What's a House call?"

Grover was the one to answer him, "It's when Chiron goes outside the boarders of Camp to see a demigod himself. Only happens if it's a potentially extremely powerful half blood."

After the explanation, the Olympians looked at each other. Zeus became paranoid, what if this demigod wanted to take over Olympus?

 **And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

"Ugh we feel you bro." The Stolls being dramatic feigning death, slumping down on their seats.

Xander and Carman patted their respective fathers as Crysanthe knelt in front of Travis and hugged him. "Ish ok daddy." Katie and Gardner couldn't help but awe at the cute sight, their hearts warming at the cute blush that surrounded Travis' cheeks as he awkwardly hugged his future 5 year old daughter.

 **I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

 **He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

 **The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

 **Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city.**

Many of the Olympians looked at Zeus who avoided their gaze, choosing to look at Skylar as she played with his beard.

 **I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurri-cane blowing in.**

More looks were thrown towards the King of the Gods by everyone in the room now.

 **Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

 **Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

 **"Detention?" Grover asked.**

 **"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius."**

 **Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Dumbfounded looks were shot at Grover and Underwood.

 **I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

Thalia and Nico gave each other unbelieving looks, "He doesn't have an appetite? That's unheard of!" The exclamation had gotten nods of agreement from those who knew about Percy and his bottomless pit of a stomach.

 **I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

Many awes from the women rang out through the throne room. Hera couldn't help but feel pride for this boy, to love his mother so much.

Hera looked at Hephaestus and Ares, "Why can't you be like that?"

"Because you threw me off a mountain!"

"Because you're cold. At least Percy's mother is loving."

Hera looked at them angered and shocked but then looked away saddened.

 **Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

Leo stopped fidgeting with the contraption in his hands, "Oh I wanna build that!"

"We can build that together later if you'd like."

Leo looked over at Beckendorf in surprise but a grin stretched over his his face, "I'd really like that."

Hephaestus looked at his two boys and awkwardly intersected their conversation, "I'd like to participate with you boys, if you're ok with it." Leo and Beckendorf looked at each other, matching grins stretched across their faces as they nodded at him.

 **I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

The past and future demigods along with the descendants stood up angrily. Lightning shot from Thalia as she glared dangerously at the book in Piper's hands, "What! How dare that pig headed, slim eating mongrel. That little munge bucket of a snail better watch herself because I'm hunting her down!"

The lightning was dangerously close to those who sat ne'er her, Nico was actually shocked multiple times. Having enough he punched her in the arms, "Stop it! I'll help hunting her down but just stop!"

Thalia eventually looked at those around her and saw them covering their heads, "Oops sorry. Um go on Piper." Piper got up from her crouched position behind Jason who had shielded her. Reyna had seen the protective glint in Jason's eyes and couldn't help but feel angered.

 **"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray- painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"Liquid Cheetos...he sure has some interesting comparisons."

Thalia patted Jason's back and nodded, "He sure does little bro, just wait till you meet him."

 **I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

The Olympians looked at one another and gave Poseidon an analyzing look. Athena on the other hand looked at Annabeth.

 **I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

 **Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

 **Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"**

 **"-the water-"**

 **"-like it grabbed her-"**

Athena was filled with rage, she stood from her throne as she launched herself towards Poseidon, arms outstretched and hands aimed for his throat, "Keep your son away from my daughter you sea scum!"

Apollo, Hermes, and Hephaestus went to restrain her as Ares laughed, joyful that there was finally some action. Theseus looked at his father and then back to the book and then to his future niece and nephews In happiness. Orion on the other hand was indifferent as his eyes had glazed over as if someone was talking to him. Annie looked if into space, gaping in shock and repulse while her fellow past demigods looked at her.

Annabeth couldn't let her mother do this, her relationship with her mother was strained as it is with the curse she had given her but this...she won't allow it. "Mother calm down. Yes Percy is a son of Poseidon and yes we are together, I love him and he loves me so if you have a problem with that then keep it to yourself because he makes me happy." Many looked at her as if she was crazy, how could she talk to a Goddesses like that? Did she have a death wish?

"But why daughter? You are smart and beautiful, you could be with someone better for you, someone who isn't a sea scum."

Now angered Annabeth stood up, clutching the photograph close to her heart as tears streaked down her cheeks silently, "How dare you! You are my mother, you are supposed to want me to be happy, and guess what? He does! You shouldn't let your rivalry with Poseidon get between our happiness, that is between you two, do not pull us into your stupid arguments. You call yourself my mother but you were never there for me, so many people have abandoned me, and you know what? Percy has always stayed by my side, always. Every time he looks at me I know I'll be safe, as long as we're together. When we're not together it gets harder to breath because he is the air I breathe, he makes me want to live. He understands me more than anyone, more than I understand myself. He could always pull me back from the darkness and make me laugh, he never gave up on me when so many have. He doesn't understand when I talk to him about architecture but he makes a point to listen to me and I love him for it. He's mine and I'm his." By the end she was reduced to heart wrenching sobs as she lost her energy to stand and fell to her knees. Her future children knelt around her and hugged her.

Annabeths outburst had shocked the Olympians along with the ancient demigods, past demigods, the Romans, and the trio. Thalia, Nico and Grover joined in the Jackson hug as the rest of the future demigods surrounded them.

Castellan stood up and walked over, intending to hug and comfort Annabeth only to run straight into Travis, Conner and Chris, "Get back to your seat Castellan, she doesn't need you." The sneer that was directed at him chilled him to the bone, that sneer didn't look right on the usual happy go lucky face of his little brother Travis.

"Of course she needs me, she's crying her eyes out right now Travis. I don't know what the Hades happened in the future for you guys to have such a reaction to me but I don't give two shits, let me through." He tried pushing through only to be grabbed by Chris, his arm was twisted into his back and was pushed to the floor. Annie rushed forward and helped him to his feet as she glared at the three Hermes son's. T.S,C.S, and Rodriguez looked at their future selves in shock and anger at the treatment they showed Castellan

"Go back to your seat yourself or do you want me to help you?"

"What is wrong with you three? What is wrong with all of you?! Why are you treating him as if he's the worst person on earth?"

"Because he's a bad person. We suggest you chop down that high pedestal you put him on because you won't see his true intentions from that far away." Chris then then turned towards Castellan again, "We know and you're going to fail, now get back to your seat Castellan or I'll make you." Castellan looked up at him shocked but walked back to his seat as he looked at the crying Annabeth who hadn't witnessed the argument, her mind else where still clutching the photograph that no one but the future demigods had caught a glimpse of.

Athena snapped out of her shock as she slowly walked over to Annabeth as if she would be easily frightened and run away. She crouched in front of her and hugged her, "Oh my child, I'm sorry. I truly am. Please forgive me for those unthoughtful words. You are right child, I won't let my rivalry between Poseidon and I interfere with you and that sea sc...I mean Percy. Where is he anyways, I'd like to meet him."

"Yes, where is my future son?" Annabeth chocked our a sob as she drew into herself more.

Thalia seeing Annabeth unable to reply stepped forward, her own tears streaked her face silently, "He's gone. He has been missing for some time now."

"What do you mean he's missing! Where is my son!"

Thalia looked at Hera with a murderous glare, "He was taken from us."

Poseidon looked to who she glared at, his eyes met the sight of the Queen of the Olympus, "You! What did you do?!"

"This is about the future Poseidon, I do not know. I'm sure the books will tell us so do not me irrational."

"If he is hurt because of you dear sister..." Before any more arguments happened, Piper rushed to find the last place she read to read on, Annebeth already helped to get back to her seat.

 **I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

 **As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a tri-umphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-"**

 **"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

Travis and Connor groaned, "Ugh Percy! I thought we taught you better than that!"

 **That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"The Hades it was."

Nico punched Connor, "Stop using my fathers name!"

 **"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

 **"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

 **I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me.**

Grover looked down, "I tried, I really did."

Nico patted him on the back, "You did what you could, it's ok."

 **Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

 **She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

 **"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

 **"But-"**

 **"You-will-stay-here."**

 **Grover looked at me desperately.**

 **"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

 **"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

 **Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

 **I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

Those who were in the war in Manhattan shivered, which was noticed by everyone.

"Ha I doubt it is as scary as mine." Ares boasted.

Hades shook his head, "No mine is scarier."

Nico shook his head at them both, "No, it is much worse. If like looks could kill..."

Will intercepted, "Actually it did. While the Apollo cabin were in their positions on the bridge and Annabeth had gotten hurt, he was so angry. Some of the monsters had gotten so scared that they either jumped off the bridge or killed themselves."

Athena was intrigued, "Why would the Apollo cabin need to be in a position where there are seems to be multiple monsters? How did my daughter get hurt?"

Will blushed as he was put into the spotlight as the Olympians along with the ancient demigods, past demigods and the Romans looked at him, "Um I'll let the books answer those questions for you Lady Athena, it will come up later on."

 **Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

 **How'd she get there so fast?**

Poseidon leaned forward in worry as did most of the occupants in the room, all already knowing that she was a monster. Grover and Chi were the only ones who actually knew Percy's first monster he in countered.

 **I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

 **I wasn't so sure.**

 **I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

"No son! Don't go!"

 **Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

Everyone looked at Chi, including his past self. "Yes I admit, I should have payed more attention."

 **I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

 **Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

"I doubt it bro."

 **But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

 **I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

 **Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

 **Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

Poseidon gripped his throne so hard it started to tremble, cracks appeared as it was gripped harder.

 **Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

 **"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

 **I did the safe thing.**

"Pfft that's a first."

That statement caused Poseidon's fear to grow. He didn't understand why he was acting like this, he cared for his demigod children but he tried to not get too attached because it would hurt to much when they would eventually die. So why is he acting like this? Why was he so scared for his future child? Maybe it was because of those grandchildren of his who sat a few feet away from him, it seemed to make it all so real.

Charles seeing his grandfather look so worried, he waddled over and climbed up on to his lap using his robes as to pull himself up, "Ish ok gwampa, daddy ish tough." Charles had grabbed Poseidon's face with his chubby hands and looked at him so seriously that he couldn't help but smile at him.

"Yes my child, of course." Poseidon wrapped Charles in a warm hug as he settled down in his lap.

 **I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

 **She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

 **The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

 **She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

Nico shook his head, "He was so naive."

Thalia gave him an incredulous look, "Excuse you but don't you remember when we found you?"

Nico blushed and covered Thalia's mouth before she sprouted anything else only to yank his hand away, "You licked me!"

"Then don't cover my mouth!"

 **I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am."**

 **Thunder shook the building.**

 **"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

 **I didn't know what she was talking about.**

 **All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

Both sets of the Stoll brothers along with Chris and Leo laughed, falling to the floor.

 **Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

The laughter now spread throughout the room as Athena only shook her head but kept her mouth shut as she saw Annabeth shake her head with fondness, quietly chuckling along with everyone.

 **"Well?" she demanded.**

 **"Ma'am, I don't..."**

 **"Your time is up," she hissed.**

 **Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

Poseidon picked Charles up and sat him on Zeus's lap before launching himself at Hades, tackling him to the floor. "You dare send a fury after my son?!"

Apollo, Hermes, and Hephaestus tried to pull him off of Hades with no avail. Hestia stepped forward and put a hand on Poseidon's shoulder, "Brother calm down, he seems to have made it alive. If he hadn't then I doubt he could have children. Now please stop chocking Hades."

Poseidon released him with an angry growl and nodded at Hestia. He picked Charles back up and settled down on his throne with him.

The Romans watched how protective Poseidon had been over Percy and as awed and jealous. The past demigods had the same feelings as the Romans, they believed that the Gods didn't care about their children but maybe Poseidon was the only exception...

Theseus has been watching his father react uncharacteristically, the way he seemed to show great protectiveness towards Percy who he had not met. He was quite jealous but didn't let it get to him, maybe his father cared about him too.

Thalia shook her head and looked at Grover, "Wait I thought the Minotaur was his first monster."

"No, the Minotaur is his second monster."

Jason was astonished and a little bit intimidated, this was the guy he was to replace? The guy who faced a Fury as his first monster at the age of twelve. Him."

 **Then things got even stranger.**

 **Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

 **"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

"What is a pen? Is it a weapon? It had better be destructive, this book is boring."

Aphrodite shook her head at her lover, why was she with him again? Nevertheless she took of he sandals and threw them at him, hitting him right in between his brows. "Not everything is about war Ares."

Piper and Beuregaurd had never seen this side of their mother, they loved it. They giggled at the indifferent look she gave Ares as he looked at her with a mix of shock and anger.

 **Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

 **With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

 **Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

 **My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

"Wimp."

Aphrodite reaches down for he sandals again only to realize she had used them the first time. Hephaestus lightly tapped her shoulders and shyly gave her a hammer. Aphrodite's eyes lit up as she looked at the hammer and back to her husband, enthusiastically taking it from him and threw it at an unsuspecting Ares. Aphrodite then turned back to her husband and kissed his cheeks, "Thank you dear."

 **She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

 **And she flew straight at me.**

 **Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

 **"Naturally?" Those who didn't know Percy looked at the book incredulously and gave a questioning look to the future Greek demigods.**

"Percy is the best swordsman in millenniums. Trust us, you do not want to get into a fight with him, you'll lose." Grover explained.

"Ha I doubt he could best me, in the God of War." Grover and Annabeth looked at each other before looking back at him, simultaneously laughing.

"What's so funny huh?"

Clarisse slightly blushed embarrassingly knowing what it was about, "Dad cool it, let's just continue on with the reading." La Rue looked at her older self in shock, how could she talk to their father like that? They were terrified of him.

Piper hastily continued with the reading before Ares could say anything.

 **The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!**

 **Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

The shock caused many to become deathly quiet, suffocating the room.

"How can that be? My Fury's are powerful, the boy has no training and has no idea about our world, to kill a Fury in one swing is unheard of."

"Trust me dad, the Fury's aren't the worst he's faced." Nico's statement caused Poseidon to hug Charles with one arm as he gripped his throne with his other hand.

Jason was definitely intimidated, way more than just a little bit. The guy defeated a Fury with one swing which was apparently natural for him to even with no training.

 **I was alone.**

 **There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

 **Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

 **My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or some-thing.**

 **Had I imagined the whole thing?**

Thalia shook her head, "No cousin."

 **I went back outside.**

 **It had started to rain.**

 **Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

The Olympians and ancient demigods questioned the future, not understanding what was going on. Seeing as Carmen was a descendant of Hecate, she was the one to explain, "Before we had mentioned the Mist, when things happen in our world the Mist does its job to make sure the mortals don't know anything about our world. The Mist is powerful and can affect demigods and Gods alike, it only happens when it is intended for us."

The Olympians and ancient demigods nodded their understanding as Piper continued.

 **I said, "Who?"**

 **"Our teacher. Duh!"**

 **I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

 **She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

 **I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

 **He said, "Who?"**

 **But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

Thalia looked incredulous, "Grover!"

"Gah I'm sorry! Don't hit me!"

 **"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

 **Thunder boomed overhead.**

 **I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, read-ing his book, as if he'd never moved.**

 **I went over to him.**

 **He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

 **I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

 **"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

 **He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

 **"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

 **He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

Piper closed the book, "Well who shall read next?"


	6. Socks of Death

Athena walked towards Piper and took the book from her, "I'd like to read the next chapter."

 **THREE OLD LADIES KNIT THE SOCKS OF DEATH**

"That is...an interesting title I have to say."

 **I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly. This twenty- four/seven hallucina-tion was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr-a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip-had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.**

Athena mused over the words she had read, "The Mist seems truly powerful."

Carman beamed, "It is! Grandmother is amazing, she invented it, I look up to her."

 **Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho.**

"Pfft, he is psycho!"

 **It got so I almost believed them-Mrs. Dodds had never existed. But Grover couldn't fool me. When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying.**

The demigods and descendants looked at both the past and future Grover.

Travis looked over at Connor, "I believe he needs lessons. Give him our business card Connor," Travis then looked back at Grover as he looked over at the card he was handed, "call us soon you poor un-lying soul."

 **Something was going on. Something had happened at the museum.**

 **I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat.**

All demigods and descendants nodded, they understood what he meant. The first monster was something that would stay with you your whole life.

 **The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.**

Everyone looked at Poseidon and Zeus, bluntly glaring at them.

"And what is it this time dear brothers?" Hestia shook her head.

Zeus jutted his chin haughtily, "Who are we to know, this is the future."

 **I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs. I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.**

 **Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot. I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good.**

Annabeth burst into a fit of giggles, surprising those around her as she had been crying only moments ago. Everyone looked at as if she was crazy besides Annie who had also burst into fits of giggles herself.

Annabeth had calmed down enough to notice the looks that were directed at herself and her younger self, "Old sot is a drunkard." She then burst into giggles, putting a fist against her lips to try to quite her giggles.

It did not work as those around her fell into laughter in a domino affect, the Stolls and Leo having fallen off their seats which had then cause another round of laughter from everyone.

Nico had tears coming out of his eyes while putting a hand on Thalia's shoulder to support himself, "So like Mr. D?"

His question had caused many of the past and future Greek demigods along with Jason to cackle. This had caused many of those who did not know who Mr. D was to look at them as if they were lunatics.

"Who is Mr. D my child?"

Nico looked at his father still laughing, he could not speak so all he could do was point at Dionysus. Apollo and Hermes joined in the demigods antics while some of the Olympians had only giggled, amused at Dionysus' rapidly growing purple face.

The Romans had looked at their Greek counterparts in shock and anger at their blant disrespect towards a God. Only for them to be even more shocked as Apollo and Hermes had joined them and the other Olympians having showed amusement.

"How dare you Nicole! I will turn you into a rat!"

Dionysus' threat had only caused the demigods to burst into laughter again, "He still messes up our names!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss it."

Athena quickly read on before Dionysus could say anything.

 **The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.**

 **Fine, I told myself. Just fine.**

 **I was homesick.**

The future Greeks excluding Piper, Jason, and Leo suddenly felt homesick themselves. They missed going to Aunt Sally's and spending the night there away from the Greek world. They missed the nights when they all surrounded the T.V while watching a movie with popcorn strewn across the living room from their previous popcorn fight and Sally's blue cookies having just come out of the oven as Sally called them from the kitchen. They would all then fall asleep, piled together as one big happy family in Percy's living room, the movie still playing. They missed Percy most of all.

The Olympians noticed the sad looks the future Greeks had. They wondered why, maybe they missed their home?

 **I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.**

Thalia along with those who didn't know that Percy had a previous stepfather were confused. Percy enjoyed being with Paul, the mortal was pretty cool but with the way Percy talked about his stepfather in the book had caused them to wonder why he seemed to dislike him. "Paul doesn't play poker, at least not that I know of."

Grover shook his head solemnly, "No, Paul is his second stepfather. Gabe was his first stepfather, he was not— let's just say he isn't a very likable person."

People looked at him suspiciously as he wouldn't look at anyone.

 **And yet... there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange. I worried how he'd survive next year without me.**

Underwood looked shocked at the way this Percy seemed to truly care about him. He then looked at the way his older self seemed to beam with delight, "Are we really good friends with him?"

"Oh the best! He's our best friend and we are his, well we actually share that spot with Annabeth. He's always been there for us no matter what, he believed in us and supported us in many ways. He has saved our lives countless times as much as we have, we would follow him anywhere."

Underwood seemed to brighten with every word his older self uttered. He had Annie and everyone else at Camp but he never truly had a best friend and he was glad that the person who was his best friend in the future seemed to be a truly selfless and kind person.

 **I'd miss Latin class, too-Mr. Brunner's crazy tourna-ment days and his faith that I could do well.**

Chi shook his head warmly, "I still have faith in you my boy."

 **As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I stud-ied for. I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.**

"Good, believe in Chiron my boy."

 **The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology across my dorm room.**

"What! How dare that sea spawn,"

"Enough mother! Don't say you haven't done the same thing when you're frustrated, if not then I admit that I have. Percy along with many othe demigods have dyslexia, I too get frustrated that I can't read words because of dyslexia. It is not his fault."

Annie was baffled at the courage for her older self to stand up to their mother, she had seen it before but she was still not used to it. She agreed wholeheartedly though, it truly did get frustrating when dyslexia held her back from learning to her full extent.

 **Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one- eighties as if they were riding skateboards. There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, or Polydictes and Polydeuces.**

Having noticed her mother about to comment Annabethinterrupted her, "He meant the spelling mother, not the actual difference between each. I believe I had already told you about the disorders demigods acquire in the future, _honestly_ mother. Please don't let your rivalry between Poseidon cloud your judgement of Percy, if you were actually open minded about him then you will see who he is. And even if he actually didn't know the difference between the Chiron and Charon then he certainly does now, he has met both."

Athena was baffled, her future daughter has stood up to her which not many have. She had said things that were true and she was wise enough to consider the factors that were giver to her but Annabeth was right, her rivalry with Poseidon had clouded her judgment. She nodded at Annabeth and tried to convey her apology as she looked into her daughters eyes.

Poseidon hugged Charles closer, "What do you mean he had met both, I understand Chiron but why Charon?"

"It was during a quest my Lord." Her reply didn't comfort him at all, it only caused him a great sense of worry.

 **And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it.**

 **I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.**

Travis and Connor burst into laughter as Clarisse glared at them with a burning rage. She remembered all too well, "So this is how Percy came up with the prank. Oh gods Connor remember Clarisse weirdly dancing around Camp? That was priceless!"

Travis was to busy laughing to notice the fist that came flying towards his face, "Shut it dweeb or I'll punch you again! Don't you dare say anything Connor or I'll gut you too." Connor held up his hands in surrender as he tried hard to muffle his laughter.

 **I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.**

Chi looked downcast and muttered to himself, only those around him heard, "And he does give me his best and so much more, that poor boy..."

 **I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book.**

Athena nodded, still put off about him throwing a book.

 **I'd never asked a teacher for help before.**

"Well that's probably the reason why he is not succeeding."

Annabeth shook her head sadly at her mother, "I have asked him why he never asks for help from his teachers before, he asked me why he would ask for help when the teachers have already given up on him when they found out he had ADHD and dyslexia, why he would ask for help when he knows that they think he is a lost cause. He has been put down by teachers and he learned from a young age that even adults can be cruel, _that_ is why he doesn't ask for help because they wouldn't take him seriously."

Athena was appalled at the reasons her daughter had listed. Mortals were cruel, if they had given the boy a chance... my gods she's a hypocrite. She can see where her daughter is coming from. She vowed to herself that she would be open minded about the boy.

 **Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried. I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.**

 **I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said "... worried about Percy, sir."**

 **I froze.**

 **I'm not usually an eavesdropper,**

"Pfft, yeah right!"

 **but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult.**

Many sighed but nodded, they understood that.

 **I inched closer.**

 **"... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too-"**

 **"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more."**

Nico and Thalia caught each other's eyes before cackling like maniacs, "We're still waiting!"

 **"But he may not have time. The summer solstice dead-line- "**

"Deadline? Why would there be a deadline?"

Thalia looked uneasily at her father before looking at Annabeth, silently asking something with her eyes. Whatever the conversation was she understood and nodded, "It'll come up soon dad."

 **"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."**

 **"Sir, he saw her... ."**

 **"His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."**

 **"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."**

 **"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall-"**

Poseidon looked at the book and then at Chi in horror, "What do you mean by that brother!" Chi wouldn't look at him, "Answer me!"

Hades laid a hand on Poseidon's shoulder, "Calm down brother, I'm sure your boy is alright." He was answered by a hesitant nod.

 **The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud.**

 **Mr. Brunner went silent.**

 **My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.**

 **A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.**

"Why would you have your bow out Chiron?"

Chiron looked down at Annie, "Always be prepared my child."

 **I opened the nearest door and slipped inside.**

Both sets of Stolls nodded in praise.

 **A few seconds later I heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muf-fled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on.**

Thalia looked at Chi in confusion, "You are out of your disguise, why?"

"I do not remember, poor planning on my part I suppose. It was very cramped but I guess that is no excuse."

 **A bead of sweat trickled down my neck.**

 **Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."**

 **"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..."**

 **Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."**

 **"Don't remind me."**

"Oh man, I hate being in school so many times and taking tests. They are the worst!"

Thalia cringed, "Oh Hera I forgot you age differently Goat Boy. Damn I feel sorry for you."

"How dare you use my name in vain!"

"Oh shut it you cow." Hera gaped at her, appalled at the the blant disrespect. The less mature ones in the room snickered, even his royal highness tried to cover up the treacherous burst of laughter that came out.

 **The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.**

 **I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.**

 **Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm.**

 **Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.**

 **"Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?"**

 **I didn't answer.**

 **"You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"**

 **"Just... tired."**

 **I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and started getting ready for bed.**

Dionysus rolled his eyes as he lazily ate his grapes, "Stupid Pedro, satyrs can smell emotions."

Underwood hasn't met Percy yet but his older self said that he was his best friend and he would not let anyone talk crap about him. He looked at Dionysus uncertainly but then looked at his older self who nodded and smiled at him, a sudden surge of confidence replaced his uncertainty as he looked back at Dionysus, "It's not his fault, he doesn't know about our world."

Dionysus looked at the young satyr in interest, he was weak and had little confidence but he had will and had much potential if his older self had anything to say about it.

 **I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing.**

 **But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.**

 **The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam,**

"Three hours! That's torture!" T.S and C.S dramatically fell to the floor as if dying, grabbing Rodriguez in the process.

 **my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.**

 **For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.**

 **"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best."**

Annabeth along with Thalia and Grover looked baffled at Chi, "Oh gods no. Chiron how could you? He's going to take it the wrong way and it'll break him."

Chi looked down, "Yes that was a mistake on my part. I hope he forgives me and understanding what I mean."

 **His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips.**

Thalia scowled at the book, "Ugh that tomato better watch her back!"

 **I mumbled, "Okay, sir."**

 **"I mean ..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."**

Annabeth closed her eyes, "Oh gods just stop, you're only making it worse."

 **My eyes stung.**

 **Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.**

Hestia frowned, the boy wasn't very confident in himself. It was not healthy at all.

 **"Right," I said, trembling.**

 **"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's noth-ing to be-"**

 **"Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me.**

 **"Percy-"**

 **But I was already gone.**

Chiron cringed at his future self, "I'll try to say it in a better way when the time comes."

 **On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.**

 **The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were rich juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a fam-ily of nobodies.**

"Nobody's! How dare he,"

Thalia glared at her father and stood up, "Dad he has no idea about our world, remember?"

Thalia was interrupted by a sudden burst of laughter from Annabeth, Grover, and most surprisingly Clarisse, "Nobody's the best somebody though!"

Annabeth nodded at Grover, "Yeah and not to brag but I think I'm the best Nobody." Clarisse cackled.

Everybody looked at them as if they were maniacs but was waved off by Grover to read on.

 **They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city.**

 **What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a sum-mer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.**

Many frowned, they had definitely noticed how Percy wasn't very confident in himself but this...

Those who knew Percy didn't know what to think, the guy seemed to have a hard life, well they knew he had a hard left but they didn't think it was bad before he found out about the Greek world.

Hestia felt her heart ache for the boy, he seemed to be an amazing boy who was kind and loyal, "He shouldn't need to worry so much, especially as a child."

Annabeth shook her head, "He is a hard worker, in the books now he... _needed_ to work but now he works to help out his mother. He works to help get the bills paid so his mother doesn't need to work as much so she can focus on what she loves to do the most— to write. He's an amazing person who has so much love in his heart."

Many of the Goddesses smiled, Annabeth seemed to love him a great deal and Percy sounded like a lovely guy.

Annie had studied the way her older self talked about Percy. She seemed to long for him and love him with every fiber of her being. She was excited to meet him.

Castellan had also been studying Annabeth, she ignored him anyway she could and when she did look at him she would have many emotions in her eyes ranging from sadness, anger and betrayal. And whenever she talked about this Percy guy her eyes would light up and her sunken eyes would sparkle with—love.

 **"Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool."**

 **They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.**

 **The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I had didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city.**

Travis snickered, "Geez Grover, didn't know you were such a stalker." Grover blushed deeply before punching him.

 **During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing ner-vously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.**

 **Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.**

 **I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"**

"Gave me a heart attack."

 **Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha-what do you mean?"**

 **I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.**

 **Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"**

 **"Oh ... not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?"**

 **He winced. "Look, Percy ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers ..."**

 **"Grover-"**

 **"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..."**

 **"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."**

Chris along with his brothers cringed, "You really need to call Travis and Connor when you have time Grover."

"Hey I've gotten better!"

"Yeah ok Grover, sure."

 **His ears turned pink. From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer.**

 **The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:**

 **Grover Underwood**

 **Keeper**

 **Half-Blood Hill**

 **Long Island, New York**

 **(800) 009-0009**

Piper looked perplexed, "We have a calling card?"

"Well duh. How else can mortals reach us."

 **"What's Half-"**

 **"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... sum-mer address."**

 **My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.**

"Oh gods Percy, I didn't think that through."

Piper didn't know how she felt about this, "Hey what's wrong with rich people!"

"It's just that Percy was always bullied by people who were rich, they used it to make everything hard for him and use their money so they can't get punished."

Piper nodded in understanding, she understood where Percy would be coming from.

 **"Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."**

 **He nodded. "Or ... or if you need me."**

 **"Why would I need you?"**

"That seems rude of him."

Thalia shook her head at Demeter, "That's not what he means. ADHD kind of makes us say things differently than we mean, we just blurt things out and not think it through."

 **It came out harsher than I meant it to.**

Thalia looked at Demeter smugly, "See I told you so."

 **Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I-I kind of have to protect you."**

 **I stared at him.**

Just as everyone in the room did.

 **All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me. And here he was acting like he was the one who defended me.**

Many of the Goddesses and demigoddesses awed. Their heart aches, filled with joy at this boy who loved and defended his friends even if it meant getting hurt himself.

 **"Grover," I said, "what exactly are you protecting me from?"**

 **There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.**

 **After a few minutes clanking around in the engine com-partment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.**

 **We were on a stretch of country road-no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from pass-ing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand. The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of bloodred cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no cus-tomers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**

Annabeth straighted up and whipped her head at Grover who wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.

 **I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.**

Thalia and Nico now also glared at Grover scrutinizing him.

 **All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.**

Athena's mind ran with possibilities and gasped, looking at the demigods then Poseidon in horror.

"What is it Owl Head."

"I...its nothing."

 **The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.**

Now all the future demigods looked at Grover in a threatening manner.

 **I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.**

 **"Grover?" I said. "Hey, man-"**

 **"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"**

 **"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"**

 **"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."**

 **The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors-gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.**

As did everyone in the room. Poseidon's eyes seemed to crack as a hurricane of fear crashed into his eyes and spread throughout his face, "No, no this can't..."

Hades and Zeus layer a comforting hand on Poseidon's shoulders and looked down.

 **"We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."**

 **"What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."**

 **"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back.**

"No get on the bus son!"

 **Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic.**

"No! My poor boy." Poseidon was reduced to sobs. How could he loose his son in such a way.

Annabeth crumbles to the floor and sobbed, she can't loose him, not like this. He survived so much and this is how he was... she couldn't even... she wouldn't know how she would live without him.

Tears streamed down Thalia's face as she lunges at Grover's shirt and pulled him to her violently, "How dare you not tell us! Why!" She lost her strength and crumbled in Grover's arms, sobbing.

Catrina ran towards her mother and held her as she cried into her shoulder while Damson hugged Annbeth, "Shh its ok mom. It's ok. Dad will be ok, me, Luke, Zoë and Charles are here aren't we?"

Annbeth looked up at his face her tears seemed to slow to a slow trickle, "How,"

"I don't know, dad never talked about it before."

"You here that brother? Your boy is going to be ok." Poseidon had started crying in joy. Theseus has watched his father seem to care deeply about the demigod and he hasn't even met him yet, he didn't know how to react.

The Romans had watched Poseidon cry for his son and was shocked at the amount of care he showed.

 **Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for-Sasquatch or Godzilla.**

Travis shook his head, "Not funny Perc."

 **At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.**

 **The passengers cheered.**

 **"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"**

 **Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.**

 **Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.**

 **"Grover?"**

 **"Yeah?"**

 **"What are you not telling me?"**

 **He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"**

 **"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?"**

 **His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds. He said, "Just tell me what you saw."**

 **"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."**

Poseidon knew Percy would be alright but he still worried.

 **He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost-older.**

Athena was surprised at the amount of attentiveness he showed.

 **He said, "You saw her snip the cord."**

 **"Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.**

 **"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."**

Thalia glared at Grover and Underwood who had looked down.

 **"What last time?"**

 **"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."**

The sound of Thalia slapping Grover upside the head could be heard vibrating throughout the room, "It's not your fault Grover! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"What are you talking about daughter." Thalia looked up at her father who had scrutinized her.

"It's nothing father, I think it'll come up later anyways.

 **"Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?"**

 **"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."**

 **This seemed like a strange request to me, but I prom-ised he could.**

 **"Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked.**

 **No answer.**

 **"Grover-that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"**

 **He looked at me mournfully, like he was already pick-ing the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.**

Chris tried to make the suffocating atmosphere diminish, "He likes Water Lily's."

Clarisse looked at her boyfriend perplexed and proceeded to smack him. Before she could say anything she was interrupted by a blinding flash.


	7. The New Guest(s)

**A.N: Sorry this chapter took so long guys, life can get in the way. And I know future chapters will be slowly updated but I'll try to update as fast as I can. I'm not giving up with this story because for years I wanted to write my own fan-fiction.**

 **I hope you guys stay with me throughout the rest of this journey with me and I'm sorry for these slow updates. Thank you:)**

As the light receded they noticed a woman standing in its place. Her curly chocolate brown hair was up in a ponytail as wisps of her hair framed her heart shaped face elegantly. Her round almond light blue eyes was filled with kindness and laughter that twinkled like that of the ocean when the sun reflected off its surface and her porcelain skin glittered like that of the most beautiful of pearls. She had rested a protective hand on her protruding belly that was covered in a sea-green nightgown that flowed around her legs lightly, its waves caressing her in an embrace.

She looked around the throne room in shock, her eyes meeting everyone with curiosity and protectiveness until it landed on Poseidon's. Her eyes filled with a great sense of love as she took a stepped towards him, eyes glittering with unshed tears as her smile stretched across her face to reveal her pearly white teeth. Her face glowed with happiness and love as she looked at the intrigued face of the Lord of the seas who had slightly gotten off his throne and looked at her as if she was the most beautiful woman. He didn't know why but he felt a sudden surge of protectiveness towards this woman

Her heart stopped before beginning again with a sudden enthusiasm as Poseidon looked at her the way he did—the way he always did. She walked forward until she was in front of him and breathed out his name as she wasn't sure if this was true or just one of her many dreams, "Is...is this real? Are you _truly_ here?"

She placed her small delicate hand on his tan face, caressing his cheeks with her thumb ever so slightly. She sobbed realizing that he was truly real and that she wasn't dreaming at all, she caressed his parted lips with her thumb before throwing her arms around his strong shoulders.

Poseidon had never felt so warm until he was wrapped around this woman's arms. He was confused as to who she was but his heart started beating so fast he was afraid it was going to burst out of his chest in joy, his heart strings tugged as he slowly hugged her back. The smell of something sweet enveloped him, the aroma so calming he felt at home and he wanted more of it. He buried his face into her hair and the slightest smell of the sea mixed with that sweet smell made it the most addicting smell to him.

Those in the throne room and was uncomfortable to say the least except for Aphrodite who cried with the amount of love the two radiated. The demigods from each timeline had never seen a God so...affectionate and it was weird. The Olympians were also quite shocked at the new guest but were dumbfounded as she seemed to know Poseidon very well.

Many of the Gods had found the woman to be beautiful and they too watched her every move as if she was the most precious thing they had ever seen.

Hera had watched her husband taking an interest in the woman instantly, she glared to keep her away from her scoundrel of a husband only be shocked to see the look of love she showed Poseidon.

Theseus was flabbergasted. To see his father embracing this woman...yes he agreed she was beautiful but still...

The future Greek demigods excluding Jason, Piper and Leo knew who this woman was. She was younger and the most notable difference was that she was _pregnant._

Another flash enveloped the room to leave a scroll that floated in the middle of the room, Athena took action and quickly grabbed the scroll.

 _ **Dear everyone,**_

 _ **As you can see we brought a new guest to read with you. This is Sally Jackson, the mother of the young hero you are reading. Sally dear don't fret but you are in the past to read about your baby boy and to become a better family. Everyone here are from different timelines, the Olympians are from tha ancient times along with Theseus, Orion, Heracles, and Perseus. Please catch Sally up.**_

 _ **Happy reading everyone!**_

 _ **The Fates**_

Sally stepped away slightly from Poseidon and looked at him with such sadness that Poseidon's heart ached, "If we're in the ancient times then you—don't know me."

"No I don't, I am so sorry. But from the things we read about our son...he's a good boy Sally. He's going to be a great hero."

Sally chocked out a sob as she laid a hand on her stomach and looked up at the man she loves with a watery smile. She let out an audible gasp before grabbing Poseidon's hand to gently lay it on her belly.

He was confused at first but a look of wonder took over his face as a felt something kick from within. He looked up at the beautiful woman with a beaming smile and eyes shining with so much love, looking happier than any of the Olympians had ever seen him.

Hestia couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sight of the little family, she stood up to get everyone's attention, "Why don't we take a break from the books and have some lunch, hmm?"

Charles took that as his cue to run towards Sally, "Gwanma!"

Sally looked at the little boy who had suddenly attached himself on to her leg in shock, "Grandma? What's going on?"

Annabeth ran towards the two and tried to unlatche Charles from Sally's leg while the rest of the Jackson siblings ran after her, "Charles let go, you're going to hurt her."

"But mommy ish gwanma! Gwanma ish da best! But mommy, why ish her tummy so big?"

"Yes I know it's grandma but you're going to hurt her if you don't let go. You don't want to hurt her now do you?"

Charles looked up at Sally before looking back at his mother shaking his head before letting go of Sally's leg.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

Annabeth cringed, "You see not only are we from different timelines but our descendants are here with us. This is Charles, Damson, Luke and Zoë—you're grandchildren."

Sally suddenly felt nauseous as she swayed slightly, she was held up by Poseidon who looked at her in worry, "It's ok Poseidon, I'm ok. It's just not everyday that I get to meet my grandchildren from the future." She then looked back at Annabeth who was uncertain how to approach her, "He called you mom and I'm his grandmother, that means you're my future daughter in-law then."

She lifted Annabeths chin so she was looking at her and brought her in for a hug, "You are quite beautiful sweetie and you seem to be extremely smart. Let me guess, daughter of Athena? My son chose well." Annabeths emotions were on overdrive so all she could do was burst into tears as she hugged Sally with new found strength.

Sally didn't know why this young woman was crying but as soon as she did a big group of other children rushed towards the two to join in the hug fest.

The future Greek demigods were overwhelmed at seeing Sally and couldn't help but cry as they rushed towards her. She was younger than the Sally they knew but she was still aunt Sally to them.

Thalia shed silent tears, "Aunt Sally we've missed you!" Thalia's statement was repeated by the others as they made a giant group hug, Sally and Annabeth in the middle and being cautious of Sally's protruding belly that had a little Percy growing inside.

Jason could only look on at the group in shock. This was Percy Jackson's mother, a younger version apparently because she was pregnant with Percy. He didn't know why his new friends along with his sister was very attached to her, they seemed to know the older Sally very well. Well enough to call her aunt Sally.

The past Greek demigods looked on at their future selves. They noticed how close they seemed to be, it was—a family. They wanted that, they wanted to have a family, they were and always felt alone.

The Olympians couldn't fathom why the demigods were so attached towards this mortal woman. Of course she was beautiful and seemed kind but they had called her aunt Sally. They seemed to know her very well, well future Sally that is but they seemed to not care in the slightest. Who was this mortal woman to have such a relationship with so many demigods? Demigods who had different godly parents that is.

Sally was uncomfortable but the amount of love shown by these demigods warmed her heart, "Well why don't we do as Hestia says and have lunch."

Travis and Connor looked at each other and then back at Sall as their eyes sparkled with mischief, "Can you make your blue cookies? Please! Oh and your enchiladas! Grover would like that."

At the mention of enchiladas Grover's eyes glazed over as he nodded enthusiastically.

"Blue cookies? Why would cookies be blue?"

The demigods has forgotten she was a younger Sally and not the Sally from their timeline which saddened them greatly.

"You always make it in the future. It's ok aunt Sally we'll go to the kitchen and help." That was another thing the demigods of this timeline liked to do, they loved helping Sally cook. It was always a fun affair and they quite enjoyed it.

Nico grabbed her hand in anticipation and dragged her out of the throne room and into a different room, "Come on aunt Sally let's go start cooking," he then looked back towards the others who still looked dumbfounded, "Aunt Hestia, come join us!"

Hestia felt a sudden warmth at the show of familial love, this was it, it's working. She laughed in joy and rushed towards the group towards the kitchen but paused to beckon her sisters who joined her willingly with their own warm smiles.

The rest walked after them as they talked amongst themselves, they entered an Olympian sized dining room that contained one giant dining table in the middle with mid-sized tables surrounding it.

A giant chandelier hung in the middle of the ceiling, diamonds draped down elegantly as it shimmered brightly. The room was decorated in white and gold as different scenes of the Gods history was sculpted onto the walls. One side of the room had no wall as it opened up into a garden that had every imaginable flower you could think of. There was giant fountain that had a statue of Poseidon etched into it and hippocampus sprouted water out of its mouth. Different statues of different Olympians spread throughout the garden as if protecting the garden. Beyond the garden they could see the streets of Olympus bustling with activity as minor Gods and Goddesses mingled with nature spirits and satyrs. The Muses were up on stage in a courtyard, singing out into the crowd that surrounded them.

The demigods were speechless as they spread out to explore as the Olympians looked at their children with warmth and amusement. They spread throughout the room to pick a mid-sized table of their own or with their significant other or in some cases picked a table with another Olympian they got along with.

Annie dragged Castellan with enthusiasm as she talked his ear off about the architecture of the room, looking at the depictions on the wall with interest.

An hour went by and everyone had already came back into the dining room to sit amongst themselves, wanting to sit with their godly parents but were afraid to.

Loud laughter filled the room as the future Greek demigods and the three elder sisters along with a glowing Sally came into the dining room, plates of food in their arms as the set it onto the giant dining table in the middle of the room.

Poseidon rushed towards Sally to take the plate of...blue cookies? Whatever the case he worried that she may strain herself. After setting the cookies down he grabbed Sally's hand and kept a warm hand in the middle of her back protectively.

Sally looked at Poseidon adoringly before she looked around at everyone and saw that they were separated from each other. The Fates said they were brought here to be a better family but this was not the scene of a family, these were strangers to one another. She walked forward and laid her left hand on her hip, putting her weight on her left leg as she looked at each one disappointingly. This caught the attention of some and those who didn't were shushed by those who did, "And what do think you guys are doing?"

Those who didn't know the force that was Sally looked at her uncertainty, the Olympians especially. No mortal had ever talked to them with such scrutiny as if being scolded like mere children. Those who knew Sally looked at the spectacle with amusement, trying to hide their laughter at their faces.

Poseidon rushed towards her in a panic and stepped slightly in front of her, his family had very short tempers, practically non-existent. He worried for her safety.

Zeus composed himself, he would not let this mortal woman—no mater how beautiful she was—get the best of him, "What are you talking about, we are sitting so we can eat."

If at all possible Sally looked more disappointed, making many looking down in shame. Sally shook her head in a scolding manner, "If I remembered correctly we were all brought here to be a family. You may be almighty Gods and could probably kill someone with a snap of your fingers or turn someone into horrible hideous monsters but _those_ children are your kids, your daughter or son," She then rounded on to the demigods, "and you kids, shame on you. Yes I understand that you feel neglected and feel as if they don't care about you but they are your parents. At the end of the day family comes first, do they not? Now come, there's a big table right here waiting for all of to sit. It is high time that you sit together as one."

Everyone looked at her in silence, not knowing how to react. The way she looked at them, the way she talked to them made them feel shame. Her eyes held such ferocity and disappointment, they didn't know how to react. Even her protruding belly could not downplay her ferocity.

She raised an eyebrow when no one made a move which then caused a chain reaction as everyone rushed to find seats at the big dining table where the future Greek demigods and descendants had already found a seat. Godly parents sitting next to their children and grandchildren, Poseidon pulled out a chair and helped ease Sally into a seat next to Annabeth before sitting next to her.

It was uncomfortable to say the least, the Olympians had never done this before, being a family and eating together like this that is. The ancient and past demigods along with the Romans and Jason, Piper and Leo didn't know how to act. They were not diving head first into this and acting casual among the Olympians unlike the future Greek demigods and descendants who started eating and bantering with one another.

Sky sat next to Zeus with Hera on her right which unnerved many of the future Greek demigods as they certainly didn't like her for the pain she had caused them for taking Percy away. But there she was between two Olympians eating happily and calling them grandma and grandpa.

When Skylar had first called Hera grandma she didn't know how to react, she was of course bewildered as no one had ever called her grandma before. She detested demigods of her husband, the betrayal hurt every time and she was always paranoid that any woman her husband met would be the next one to accompany her husband that night. She hated that feeling that she wasn't good enough. But this little girl—calling her grandma. She had felt a sudden warmth spread throughout her very being, she felt that there was purpose, that everything would be alright. And then Jasper—who had sat on the other side of her—called her grandmother too and she couldn't help but beam as a fire burned in her that filled her with life, she looked down as she hastily wiped the happy tears that fell delicately down her cheeks.

Aphrodite noticed and she could understand why Hera was crying, she was in the same place after all. She was crying herself as Jasper talked to her and Piper adamantly and suddenly fretting over her when they noticed the tears. All she could do was smile at her grandson and future daughter with warmth. Her feelings were on overdrive—another reason for the burst of tears—there was such a strong sense of love of both romantic love and family love. It made her energized and deeply in the feels.

They eventually relaxed and had conversations of their own and at one point the Olympians had enough courage to talk with their children. They found that they quite enjoyed it.

"Sally this is amazing! What did you say this was?"

"Yes this is simply divine!"

Sally looked at Hermes and Apollo in shock before shaking her head and smiled shyly, "Thank you my Lords. It's enchiladas, the kids begged for me to make it."

"How would you like to come to my place sometime and make me something?" Ares winked at her as he smirked wickedly.Sally looked at the God of war in shock as her face burned.

Poseidon put a protective arm around her as he glared at Ares, eyes swirling like a hurricane ready to drown him, "Leave her alone Ares or you'll have me to answer to!"

Sally shook her head before turning her head to Annabeth, "Would you mind telling me about my son? What does he look like? What's his favorite think to do? What about his favorite food?"

Poseidon smiled warmly at the woman as she asked question after question, he had only met her but what he knew of her was that she was warm and kind and overall a queen among women.

Annabeths eyes glazed over as she looked out towards the garden, she reached into her pocket to take the photograph out only to clutch it to her chest. Tears threatened to spill but she smiled warmly as if she was remembering something close to her heart. Everyone paused to look over at Annabeth, many were worried of her state of mind. She was unstable. But they listened to what she had to say, intrigued by the hero they were all reading.

Annabeths breath caught in her throat as she breathed out his name, "Percy...he's amazing. He's kind and he can make anyone laugh, he brings us all together. He once told me that he had always wanted a big family because as a kid all he had was you, he loves you so much Sally. When he came to Camp he made us closer and so much more of a family rather that a bunch of strangers. He hates bullies, he would stick up for anyone even if that meant being bullied himself. He never cared, as long as no one was hurt. He loves swimming, he's actually in his schools swim team—I still think that's cheating—he doesn't use his powers when swimming for his swim team, but he's so fast he's like a human fish! But most of all being in water calms him greatly. He loves your blue chocolate chip cookies and just about anything that's blue, it's a little quirk of him that we all love—that I love. But overall he's loyal, his loyalty is his fatal flaw. He would do anything to save those dear to him or anyone for that matter. From the first time I met him he had always stayed by my side, even when everyone left or when I screamed at him, told him horrible things, he would stay by my side. That's another thing you should know about him, he's extremely stubborn,"

Everyone listened with rapt attention. They wanted to know more about Percy, someone who had so many people care for him this deeply. From the things they have heard so far they grew more to like him and wanted to meet him themselves.

Sally listened and watched Annabeth as she went into detail of her baby boy, she could see how much love she had for her son. She was happy that Annabeth loved him and cared for him so much.

"I actually... have a picture of him, would you like to see?"

Sally looked at her, eyes sparkling with interest, "Oh I would love to!"

"Wait what's a picture?" Apollo leaned towards the daughter of Annabeth only to be answered by her younger version, Annie.

"A photo is short for photograph which is a picture made using a camera, in which an image is focused onto a film or other light sensitive material and then made visible and permanent by chemical treatment or stored digitally."

Apollo looked at Annie with a confused look, "What?"

Athena had followed along with Annie's explanation and sighed at the sheer stupidity Apollo showed, "Basically it's a moment that is captured and made visible and portable."

Annabeth was hesitant at giving anyone the only piece of him she had in this timeline, a reminder of what he looks like and that he was not a dream her mind conjures up—besides her future children that is—but slowly handed the photograph she clutched to her heart over to Sally who took it gingerly.

The photograph captured two people who were very much in love. They were in what Sally assumed to be Central Park during winter as snow swirled around them and their surrounding area, giving the picture a timeless and pure scene. The girl was definitely Annabeth, she wore a pomp and power purple parka with a warm fuzzy cream-yellow scarf wrapped snugly around her neck. Her arms were crossed over her chest defiantly with her hands in dark byzantium purple. Her hair was tied up in a low ponytail with an off white beanie that covered her ears, some strands of her honey-blond hair poking out. Her nose and cheeks were a rosy pink that contrasted with her lightly tanned skin, she was smiling warmly as she was looking up at the man with love.

The man had his arms wrapped around Annabeths waist from behind, hands in cerulean blue gloves. He wore a glaucous blue parka that had a warm indigo blue material inside which can be seen from the collar of the parka that stuck out. His wild raven black hair stuck out from his fuzzy white beanie. He looked down at Annabeth with so much love, with eyes that were a piercing sea-green that swirled like a hurricane of warmth towards the woman he had set his eyes on as if she was the one thing that kept him grounded.

Sally smiled down at the picture as she chocked out a sob as tears of pure happiness rand down her rosy cheeks. She laid her head on Poseidon's shoulder and grabbed his hand as he too looked at the picture of his future son with such joy.

"He looks so much like you." Sally caressed their sons face on the photograph, her voice was breathy and filled with wonder.

Poseidon definitely noticed that. Percy was so much like him it felt like he was looking back into the past of himself. None of his children has looked like himself, of course they had some traits of his like his hair or his eyes or even his nose but never did they look like a mirror image of himself. Like Theseus for instance, he had the same unruly raven black hair but that was the only trait of his that Theseus had, Orion on the other hand didn't even look like him. It was unnerving but he felt a sense of pride that Percy looked like him. He placed a hand on Sally's stomach to rub it gently as he beamed down at the amazing woman and then back at the picture of his son and Athena's daughter.

Zeus cleared his throat, "Well Barnacle Beard, are you gonna pass the photo around?"

Poseidon looked up at Zeus and noticed the intrigued faces of those sat at the table. He passed it to Theseus who had sat next to him.

By the time the photo came back to Annabeth, everyone had their opinions of Percy. Many felt calm from just looking at a picture of him but they also noticed an underlying sense of power when they looked at his eyes.

Piper, Jason, and Leo looked perplexed. They had never seen Annabeth so happy than in that picture, she didn't have the dark circles she has now. Her hair was full and seemed to glow with life in contrast with the white blizzard of snow. Her eyes sparkled unlike the look she has now that was dull and almost lifeless. And then their eyes drifted towards the man she was looking at, the reason why she looked so full of life.

Jason was speechless when he looked at him. And no it was not because of the reasons for the speechlessness of the women in the room. No it was because when he saw him he thought he was looking at Lord Poseidon, he looked so much like a _God,_ that aura of power around the man was so prominent he could see it faintly in the photo. And those eyes, those eyes that held power.

Annie had held the photo longer than anyone. In the photo she looked so happy as if nothing else mattered except that very moment and the reason of her happiness. The man who looked at her with so much love.

Castellan watched Annie as she looked at the picture, her face had looked at it with so much awe as she caressed the picture but seemed to not realize she was actually doing it. He had glanced at the picture and was happy to see how happy his little Annie looked in the picture but felt disappointed that he wasn't the reason why.

Unlike everyone else, Heracles still didn't understand why they were reading about him, the boy didn't look like anything special unlike himself. The boy was a son of Poseidon who was not the king of Olympus, Heracles doubted he was powerful unlike him who was the son of the all mighty Zeus. Heracles sneered at everyone around him.

Orion looked off into space, eyes glazed over and seemed to be listening to something no one could hear. No one seemed to notice though.

"He really does look like you brother, it's a little unnerving." Demeter along with her fellow Olympians were shocked at the uncanny resemblance between the demigod in the photo and Poseidon. Her statement nodded their agreement.

Poseidon could only beam with pride as he looked at them. The Olympians had never seen such a look on his face.

The next hour was filled with laughter and new relationships were made. The Romans had relaxed a bit and Reyna talked with a few of the Greeks while Octavian scowled down at his plate as he ate. Clarisse had dragged Frank into a conversation with her future son, Aleksanteri, and her father about weapons. Hazel had slowly gotten comfortable talking with her newfound half brother but it had taken a little longer before she had relaxed enough to talk her father.

Although Castellan talked with the other demigods from his time he didn't once talk with Hermes, nor did he look at him. He tried talking with the future Greek demigods but they had glared at him and either ignored him or gave him one word answers.

As everyone finished the future Greek demigods walked around to pick up the empty plates to take to the kitchen where they gathered to wash them with Piper, Jason, and Leo hesitantly followed when they were dragged by the three Hermes brothers.

Their past selves looked at the closed kitchen door where they herd laughter and movements as they cleaned up. They were not close like their future selves were and they hoped it could happen soon for themselves, they wanted to feel that family love their future selves seemed to have.

Eventually everyone walked back to settle down in the throne room, Frank and Hazel had seemed to have integrated themselves among the future Greek demigods which they then received a glare from Octavian.

Athena picked up the book from her throne before sitting down, "Who wants to read next?"

Hermes shrugged before walking over to Athena to take the book.


	8. Grovers Indecency

**A.N:**

 **I am so sorry this chapter took so long to be updated and I would like to thank you for your patience. Life really got in the way of my writing and I tried really hard to get this chapter finished but every time I tried my mind kept wondering on to other problems in my life.**

 **I wold also like take the time to share the happy news that Hestia's Wish is ranked #1 on the #godsandgoddesses rank and #3 in the #read(ing) rank on WAttpad. There's other rankings of course, ones that I am so dang proud of. I'm celebrating alone with waffles with Nutella and peanut butter on top right now as I am writing this authors note.**

 **If you guys still want to see the pictures of the descendants and other pictures of others to come you can go on my Wattpad account @NightStar33 (I changed my username so it's easier for you guys here to find)**

 **Anyways back to the story, I really wanted this chapter to be more emotional as this chapter implies that Percy was abused, I mean it was only a few words but it's enough to cause quite a reaction in our fandom and I would assume amongst the demigods and Olympians if they ever found out.**

 **I really wanted to bring out the characters emotions into this chapter and it's a bit complex as I wanted to add something only to come up with something else after I have finished which then made me completely re-write the whole thing because it wouldn't fit into the rest of the chapter.**

 **As you guys read the chapter and the past chapters you'll see that I still got some beef with Athena for what she did to Annabeth that lead to her and Percy's fall.**

 **Again I am sorry for the long wait and I hope you stay with me on this journey and hopefully this chapter makes up for the long wait.**

 **I love you all! -T**

After Poseidon brought Sally up to speed on what has already happened in the books Sally had burst into tears. Poseidon watched her with wide eyes and looking at everyone asking for help silently. He was internaly freaking out because he seriously didn't know how to comfort crying women much less pregnant woman. He laid a hesitant hand behind her back and rubbed gently only for her to wrap her arms around her neck and cried into his toga.

"Shh Sally, it's ok,"

"Don't say it's ok! Our son he's going...I can't even think of the idea that our baby boy..." Sally's hormones were on overdrive, she hadn't even registered that she was clinging to the Lord of the seas with people watching with wife eyes or that she was sobbing like a lunatic—of course she had every right too, her baby boy who she hasn't even given birth to has seen the Fates at the tender age of 12.

"Sally look at the descendants, our grandchildren are here. Percy will be alright, no one knows how but he will live. The Fates won't take our boy away, not if I have anything to say about it." Poseidon knew that if the Fates say so then he wouldn't be able to do anything about it but he wanted to lessen the pain Sally was in and it was true, if the Fates were taking his boy away then he would sure as Hades raise hell.

The demigods watched the two as Poseidon comforted Sally, they felt jealous of the way Poseidon seemed to care for Percy who he has yet to meet. How come their parents didn't show as much love to them as Poseidon did?

The future Greek demigods didn't feel as much loathing, they didn't feel loved but they knew their godly parents from their time were becoming better. They had Percy to thank for that, plus they had Sally who was a Goddesses herself. She was so kind and brought them in to her home and took care of them.

Sally calmed down enough to let go of Poseidon before she nodded at Hermes to continue.

 **Confession time: I ditched Grover as soon as we got to the bus terminal.**

Thalia stood up abruptly and raised her hands in frustration, "Of course he does!"

 **I know, I know. It was rude. But Grover was freaking me out, looking at me like I was a dead man, muttering "Why does this always happen?" and "Why does it always have to he sixth grade?"**

"Yeah I can see why. You gotta be more discreet Grover." Chris shook his head disappointingly as he patted Grover's shoulders.

 **Whenever he got upset, Grover's bladder acted up, so I wasn't surprised when, as soon as we got off the bus, he made me promise to wait for him, then made a beeline for the restroom.**

Silence enveloped the throne room as everyone looked at both blushing Grover's. The silence was ripped apart as Travis and Connor burst into laughter which was followed by their younger selves, this caused a domino affect as the next person fell into fits of laughter.

 **Instead of waiting, I got my suitcase, slipped outside, and caught the first taxi uptown.**

 **"East One-hundred-and-fourth and First," I told the driver.**

Hermes whipped his head up towards Apollo with a mischievous smile on his lips, "You hear that dear brother? I think we'll have to visit our dear cousin."

"Forget it dad, Percy moved."

"Yeah but what about when he's younger, before he moved. What is 'East One-hundred-and-fourth and First' anyways?"

"It's an address, a location of sorts." Annie spoke up.

 **A word about my mother, before you meet her.**

 **Her name is Sally Jackson and she's the best person in the world,**

The statement was shared by those who knew Sally the best. The future Greek demigods said their own opinions and complements of her while everyone watched with astonishment as they listened to the praises of the mortal woman.

Poseidon looked down at Sally as he listened to the demigods praises. He had just met her hours ago but in that time he had learned that she was all the things the demigods described her as and more.

Sally listened and looked at them, a warmth spread in her as she cried through her warm smile.

 **which just proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck.**

Grover nodded sadly, "That's so true, Percy is an example of that."

Sally whipped "What do you mean."

 **Her own parents died in a plane crash when she was five, and she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative- writing program. Then her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma.**

Sally looked down not wanting to see anyone's reaction only for her chin to be captured by Poseidon's strong hands, turning her head upward to meet his breathtaking sea-green eyes.

"Every time I believe I have figured you out you seem to always surprise me. You're a strong woman Sally, truly a Queen."

Sally couldn't find the words she so desperately wanted to say. This wasn't supposed to happen, he's a God and they couldn't be together. She had to get over him but yet here she was, swimming deeper into this emotion that could only be love.

"I don't understand." Athena looked at Sally intensely as if she was looking through a microscope, not knowing what type of specimen she was.

Poseidon glared at Athena, "What do you not understand."

"She seems to be a smart woman so why exactly is she attracted to a Barnacle Beard like you? She could do better I'm sure."

"Why you," he stood up angrily only to be stopped by a reassuring hand on his arm. He looked down to see Sally shake her head while pulling him back down into his seat.

Anyone who knew Sally knew that she was very protective of those she cared about so when Sally glared up at the wisdom Goddesses, the future Greek demigods looked on uneasily. Athena was definitely going to be lectured and she was definitely not going to like it.

When Poseidon was back in his seat Sally looked up at Athena, "Don't say things like that to him, you may not like him for the things he has done in the past but that was uncalled for. You think he's a scoundrel, right? I thought so too when I first found out his true identity but he isn't. You do not know him so don't talk crap about him like you do. If you think he's such a bad person then I suggest you look at yourself in the mirror because you have done horrible things. You are a Goddesses but you have made mistakes like everyone else. You have caused others pain, like Medusa for instance, you turned that poor woman into a monster and now your children and any other demigods have to deal with her, another horrible monster they have to deal with. I understand you're a Goddesses and you could kill me or turn me into something but you should understand that just because you're all powerful it doesn't mean you're perfect, and it certainly doesn't give you the right to talk to anyone like that. I understand if it were a joke but you're not doing that, you're saying it to hurt him."

Poseidon could only watch as Sally defended him. She was just a mortal and yet she had stood up against a Goddesses to defend him.

The Olympians watched the mortal as she lectured Athena as if she was a child. Her words pierced the core of every Olympians as they went over her words, they knew they did the same things such as turning anyone into monsters if they angered them but they never realized the consequences their children would face because of it.

Hera looked at her fellow Olympians, they had looked down in shame as Sally lectured Athena. She was really starting to like this mortal.

Before Athena could do or say anything to Sally, Hermes rushed on to continue. He liked this mortal woman and he didn't want her to get hurt.

 **The only good break she ever got was meeting my dad.**

Poseidon and Sally blushed but smiled at each other nonetheless.

It was true, Poseidon showed her a world she could only imagine. He showed her that life was worth living at a time she was at her lowest when all she wanted to do was hide.

 **I don't have any memories of him, just this sort of warm glow, maybe the barest trace of his smile.**

The Olympians whipped their heads towards Poseidon and looked at him with open eyes. They couldn't do this, it was against the ancient laws.

The demigods looked at the God of the Sea as well, they felt sad and then anger—they were jealous. Had their godly parents even cared enough to look over them like Poseidon seemed to with Percy?

Theseus was affronted, had his father watched over him? Had he visited when he was just a babe? Maybe he did, he did visit his future half-brother—but why did it feel like his father didn't?

All Poseidon did was look away at the looks of astonished and angery looks directed at him.

 **My mom doesn't like to talk about him because it makes her sad. She has no pictures.**

Poseidon took Sally's much smaller hands and held them, squeezing slightly to indicate how sorry he was.

 **See, they weren't married. She told me he was rich and important, and their relationship was a secret. Then one day, he set sail across the Atlantic on some important journey, and he never came back.**

 **Lost at sea, my mom told me. Not dead. Lost at sea.**

"It's the truth but yet a lie. You, Sally dear, are truly amazing! Beautiful, smart, kind, and cunning! My type of woman," Hermes winked at Sally's blushing face.

Poseidon glared heatedly, "Don't even think about it Hermes, I swear I'll pulverize you! Now read!"

 **She worked odd jobs, took night classes to get her high school diploma, and raised me on her own. She never complained or got mad. Not even once. But I knew I wasn't an easy kid.**

 **Finally, she married Gabe Ugliano,**

"You...married?" Poseidon looked downcast, saddened at the thought of Sally being with someone. He knew it wasn't right to feel like this when he himself had a wife, not only that but he had just met the woman today. But the thought of another with Sally...

 **who was nice the first thirty seconds we knew him, then showed his true colors as a world-class jerk.**

Poseidon looked up quickly, eyes scrutinizing the book as if trying to make it talk and tell him, "What does that mean?"

Grover squeezed his eyes, he knew that 'jerk' was not the right word to use for that monster.

 **When I was young, I nicknamed him Smelly Gabe. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. The guy reeked like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts.**

"Ugh! How can he be so revolting!"

Piper usually felt as if her mom overdramatizes many things but she had to agree with her on this one. Smelly Gabe sounds revolting indeed.

 **Between the two of us, we made my mom's life pretty hard. The way Smelly Gabe treated her, the way he and I got along ... well, when I came home is a good example.**

The future Greek demigods along with Poseidon narrowed their eyes at the book, something was not right.

 **I walked into our little apartment, hoping my mom would be home from work. Instead, Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet.**

Many looked revolted at the imagery.

Hera bristled. This was no home, this was a pigsty! How can one love like this? She knew that it was not Sally's doing but Ugliano.

 **Hardly looking up, he said around his cigar, "So, you're home."**

 **"Where's my mom?"**

 **"Working," he said. "You got any cash?"**

Thalia stood up abruptly and angrily, "Why in Hera is he asking for money!"

"Whoa wait, what's money?"

Thalia whipped her head towards Apollo who recoiled at the glare she possessed. Annie stepped in to relieve him, "Money is a current medium of exchange in the forms of coins

 **That was it. No Welcome back. Good to see you. How has your life been the last six months?**

 **Gabe had put on weight. He looked like a tuskless walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, as if that made him handsome or something.**

Sounds of displeasure was heard throughout the room.

 **He managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. I don't know why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept on collecting paychecks, spending the money on cigars that made me nauseous, and on beer, of course. Always beer. Whenever I was home, he expected me to provide his gambling funds. He called that our "guy secret." Meaning, if I told my mom, he would punch my lights out.**

The temperature of the room dropped and the lights flickered, the occupants of the room were able to see their breath as a shiver ran down their spines. Lightning crackled, the sound of thunder deafening to those in the room as the wind picked up causing the young to hold on dearly to their seats as to not be thrown off. Vicious vines grew on the walls and pillars of the Throne Room at an alarming rate, the pillars cracking under the pressure underneath its vicious grip.

The Olympians and Heroes of Old were in a panic, they have never seen such powers caused from demigods. The strong smell of raw power filled their nostrils as it only grew thicker in the air with every minute that passed. Auras of power could be seen surrounding the future Greek demigods, each differing in color but had the same viciousness and anger.

The descendants were angry but knew the end of Ugliano which sent them into ease at the memory of their little field trip to the museum. The Romans, Jason, Piper, and Leo felt anger as well but their attention was diverted towards the Greeks. The past demigods could only look at the older Greek demigods in both awe and terror.

Nico was surrounded in a murderous black energy, black tendrils savagely lashed out like ink black tentacles. His onyx eyes flared with Hell Fire as he glared at the book.

Lightning angrily flashed in Thalia's eyes, reflecting her merciless aura that surrounded her, those closest to her took a leap back when lightning crept out trying to find someone to zap into oblivion.

A bloodthirsty red surrounded Clarisse, fiercely flaring out with anger. Her eyes turned callous as she glared at the book.

A ruthless dark green energy emitted from Katie as vines slashed through the air surrounding her, the sound was a monstrous as it sadistically whipped towards those close.

Travis, Connor, and Chris' eyes were barbaric as a remorseless dark brown energy surrounded them, clinging onto each other's aura only for it to flare out further into the room.

Annabeth and Grover were the only ones who, although saddened, kept their anger at bay to help their little family to calm down.

"Don't tell me to calm down Grover! Did you not hear what the book said?!"

"Of course I did Clarisse! But there is no reason for all of you to scare the Styx out of everyone!"

Thalia glared accusingly at Grover, "Did you know? Is that why you and Annabeth are so calm?"

Grover looked away, a far away look in his eyes as he smiled sadly. "After Annabeth was rescued that one winter we had a sleepover, that was our way of seeking comfort from each other. During those sleepovers we would lay in our sleeping bags in a circle with our heads together in the middle of Percy's living room. We talked about anything and everything, we talked about our past and comforted each other. We cried and laughed as we listened to each other, to just be there and to feel like we weren't alone. That night was when he told us."

Slowly treacherous tears leaked from Thalia's saddened eyes. One because she remembered their own Little Big Three sleepovers with Percy and Nico, second because Percy had never opened up to them about his past. Saddened that he didn't feel comfortable enough to share that part of his past with them.

Nico was having the same train of thought, he reached to squeeze Thalia's hand to find comfort. He wished so dearly that Percy would have told them as well, to trust them to listen and comfort him because surely they would. They would have listened and hugged him with all their might before going on a rampage to find that filth and show him to never mess with a their little family ever again.

The past Greek demigods watched and listened to the way their future selves reacted. Listened to the stories of their sleepovers where they listened to each other, comforted each other. They wanted that.

Annabeth yearned for those sleepovers. Since Thalia's death Castellan had drifted away from her and she felt lost and alone. She found great comfort in knowing that she would have a family again. She didn't know it yet but she began anticipating Percy's arrival both in her own timeline and here in the past.

Annabeth laid a gentle hand on Nico and Thalia's hand, "Why don't we have our own sleepover tonight, hmm? We all miss him."

Grover walked over and a small happy smile settled on his lips, "Yeah and we can tell our own stories about him."

Travis and Connor bounced beside the four excitedly, "Can we come? We've got some seriously wicked prank stories to tell!"

"Of course, family remember?" The future Greek demigods grinned at this. How could they forget?

Grover turned to the three new additions at CHB along with the Romans and Past demigods, "You're all welcome to come as well."

The past Greek demigods as well as Jason, Piper, and Leo grinned widely at the invite while the Romans were a bit hesitant but nodded in the end.

Theseus walked forward tentatively, "Would it be alright if I joined? I'd really like to come and hear more about my brother."

Perseus' eyes glinted with excitement, "I'd like to listen about my cousin as well!" He cringed at his loudness as he looked down shyly, "Uh I mean if that's alright."

"Of course, you're part of the family as well."

Theseus and Perseus felt warmth, they have always wanted to be part of a family, it was hard to do that when they had a godly parent. Heracles, Orion, and Octavian sneered, disgusted. Octavian's was a bit forced, deep inside he could only wish he could have a family like that.

Nightshade was hesitant, on one hand there would be boys but she never experienced being part of a big family before. Sure she had the Hunters and Artemis but the Hunt was small at the moment. They were close sure but they weren't as close as the demigods seemed to be. She made up her mind in the end, she would drag her sisters along with her so they could be closer— to become one. At least then they'll be better fighters as they would trust each other better. Plus she was intrigued by Thalia and she knew the rest of her sisters were as well.

Poseidon opened his mouth ready to ask if he could join as well but was stopped by Sally's hand that gently squeezed his, "Let the kids bond, we have plenty of time learning about our son through the books and occasionally the few stories told."

Hermes overheard and noticed the downhearted expression on his uncles face, "You know we could watch them in the Throne Room during their sleepover?"

Sally, Hera, Hestia, and Demeter shook their heads at him but before they could say anything they were interrupted by Hephaestus, "I have a way to but it on a screen."

Hestia was soon to scold Hephaestus but was interrupted once again by Artemis, "I hate to admit it but I am intrigued by the boy, my future Lieutenant seems to care for him dearly."

"Yes I'd like to know about the boy who my daughter cares for dearly as well." Athena regarded her words carefully, not wanting for it to sound harsh.

Zeus nodded, "Then it's decided."

Hera shared looks with her sisters and Sally as they all shook their heads but didn't say anything. They couldn't deny anyways, they were intrigued.

The Olympians and Sally turned back to the children as they had all walked back to their seats, faces filled with content.

Hermes settled back into a comfortable position on his throne before continuing.

 **"I don't have any cash," I told him. He raised a greasy eyebrow.**

 **Gabe could sniff out money like a bloodhound, which was surprising, since his own smell should've covered up everything else.**

 **"You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"**

 **Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at me with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on, Gabe," he said. "The kid just got here."**

"At least one of them is decent enough."

 **"Am I right?" Gabe repeated.**

 **Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys passed gas in harmony.**

Hera closed her eyes and scowled repulsed, "I stand corrected."

 **"Your report card came, brain boy!" he shouted after me. "I wouldn't act so snooty!"**

 **I dropped my suitcase on the bed. Home sweet home.**

 **"Fine," I said. I dug a wad of dollars out of my pocket and threw the money on the table. "I hope you lose."**

 **I slammed the door to my room, which really wasn't my room. During school months, it was Gabe's "study." He didn't study anything in there except old car magazines, but he loved shoving my stuff in the closet, leaving his muddy boots on my windowsill, and doing his best to make the place smell like his nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer.**

Hestia's eyes darkened, this was not a home. It was worse than a pigsty.

 **Gabe's smell was almost worse than the nightmares about Mrs. Dodds, or the sound of that old fruit lady's shears snipping the yarn.**

 **But as soon as I thought that, my legs felt weak. I remembered Grover's look of panic—how he'd made me promise I wouldn't go home without him. A sudden chill rolled through me. I felt like someone—something—was looking for me right now, maybe pounding its way up the stairs, growing long, horrible talons.**

The demigods and descendants shivered, their own memories of their first monster coming up into their minds. Poseidon and Sally held each other's hand in comfort as they looked at the book worriedly, both unconsciously had their hands creeping towards Sally's stomach.

 **Then I heard my mom's voice. "Percy?"**

 **She opened the bedroom door, and my fears melted.**

 **My mother can make me feel good just by walking into the room. Her eyes sparkle and change color in the light. Her smile is as warm as a quilt. She's got a few gray streaks mixed in with her long brown hair, but I never think of her as old. When she looks at me, it's like she's seeing all the good things about me, none of the bad. I've never heard her raise her voice or say an unkind word to anyone, not even me or Gabe.**

Sally smiled through blurry eyes. Because of her pregnancy her emotions were a rollercoaster, she could be worried one minute then happy the next.

 **"Oh, Percy." She hugged me tight. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!"**

 **Her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world: chocolate, licorice, and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She'd brought me a huge bag of "free samples," the way she always did when I came home.**

The Jackson siblings smiled fondly, their grandmother always gave them blue candies whenever they visited.

 **We sat together on the edge of the bed. While I attacked the blueberry sour strings, she ran her hand through my hair and demanded to know everything I hadn't put in my letters. She didn't mention anything about my getting expelled. She didn't seem to care about that. But was I okay? Was her little boy doing all right?**

Clarisse looked over at the younger women who had cared for her and welcomed her and so many others into her home , Sally is a godsend." Those who knows Sally nodded.

 **I told her she was smothering me, and to lay off and all that, but secretly, I was really, really glad to see her.**

"Prissy." Clarisse shook her head, he should've let Sally smother him, she cared for him unlike her own mother. Clarisse vowed to smother him when she seems him next, and it won't be pretty.

 **From the other room, Gabe yelled, "Hey, Sally—how about some bean dip, huh?" I gritted my teeth.**

 **My mom is the nicest lady in the world. She should've been married to a millionaire, not to some jerk like Gabe.**

 **For her sake, I tried to sound upbeat about my last days at Yancy Academy. I told her I wasn't too down about the expulsion. I'd lasted almost the whole year this time. I'd made some new friends. I'd done pretty well in Latin. And honestly, the fights hadn't been as bad as the headmaster said. I liked Yancy Academy. I really did. I put such a good spin on the year, I almost convinced myself. I started choking up, thinking about Grover and Mr. Brunner. Even Nancy Bobofit suddenly didn't seem so bad.**

 **Until that trip to the museum ...**

 **"What?" my mom asked. Her eyes tugged at my conscience, trying to pull out the secrets. "Did something scare you?"**

 **"No, Mom."**

 **I** **felt bad lying. I wanted to tell her about Mrs. Dodds and the three old ladies with the yarn, but I thought it would sound stupid.**

"Prissy should've told her. The Hades is he thinking?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that he thinks he's crazy and doesn't want to be put into an insane asylum by his mother could be it."

Clarisse glared at Thalia, "Shut it Zappy, I don't need your attitude. Plus have you forgotten his amazing plans? He is crazy."

"Can't argue with you there."

 **She pursed her lips. She knew I was holding back, but she didn't push me. "I have a surprise for you," she said. "We're going to the beach."**

 **My eyes widened. "Montauk?"**

 **She smiled. "As soon as I get changed."**

 **"Three nights—same cabin."**

 **"When?"**

Apollo leaned to the side to whisper to Hermes, "What's so special about this Montauk?"

"I don't know brother."

 **I couldn't believe it. My mom and I hadn't been to Montauk the last two summers, because Gabe said there wasn't enough money.**

 **Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"**

 **I wanted to punch him, but I met my mom's eyes and I understood she was offering me a deal: be nice to Gabe for a little while. Just until she was ready to leave for Montauk. Then we would get out of here.**

 **"I was on my way, honey," she told Gabe. "We were just talking about the trip." Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"**

 **"I knew it," I muttered. "He won't let us go."**

Poseidon didn't know why Montauk held a special place in Sally and Percy's hearts but it was special to them, "He better." he growled inhumanly.

 **"Yes, honey," my mother said.**

 **"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back." "We'll be very careful."**

 **Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot, I thought. And make you sing soprano for a week.**

"Usually I wouldn't condone it but this filth deserves it, go for it Percy!"

Clarisse looked at her boyfriend worriedly, "You do know that you're taking to a book right?"

Without looking at her he placed his pointer finger against her lips, "Hush let me have my dramatic moment."

Scowling against the finger she slapped him across the head, "Ever shush me again and I'll break your arm Rodriguez."

"Yes ma'am!"

 **But my mom's eyes warned me not to make him mad.**

 **"Of course he will," my mom said evenly. "Your stepfather is just worried about money. That's all. Besides," she added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works."**

"Oh bribery, huh? You keep surprising me Sally." Heroes winked at the mortal who had caught, not just his attention, but all the Olympians.

 **Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip ... it comes out of your clothes budget, right?"**

A banshee like shriek rang out through the Throne Room, causing all the occupants to cover their ears. The horrible sound could only be from Aphrodite as she hyperventilated, shrieking here and then as her eyes bulged in horror and anger.

 **"A budget on clothes?! How dare he do such a think! I'll show him a budget, a budget on his life!"**

Hephaestus was the only one brave enough to uncover his ears as he rubbed her back comfortingly, "Calm down and breath, we have plenty of time to plan his demise. Plus Sally is here, you can pamper her all you like."

Aphrodite considered his words before nodding, excitement building inside her. Yes she would pamper the Hades out of the mortal.

Sally was uncomfortable with the prospect of it all but she didn't want to upset the Goddesses, especially after seeing how happy it made her.

 **Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip ... And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game."**

 **Why did she put up with this guy? I wanted to scream. Why did she care what he thought?**

 **"I'm sorry," I muttered. "I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now."**

 **Gabe's eyes narrowed. His tiny brain was probably trying to detect sarcasm in my statement. "Yeah, whatever," he decided.**

 **He went back to his game.**

"How could he not detect all that sarcasm? I can literally hear Percy say it with all the sass in this world as if he was here right now." Chris shook his head only for Clarisse to smack his head. He looked at his girlfriend who was watching Annabeth looking downcast. Well crap. His girlfriend was right, he needs a mouth filter.

 **"Thank you, Percy," my mom said. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about... whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?"**

 **For a moment, I thought I saw anxiety in her eyes—the same fear I'd seen in Grover during the bus ride—as if my mom too felt an odd chill in the air.**

 **But then her smile returned, and I figured I must have been mistaken. She ruffled my hair and went to make Gabe his seven-layer dip.**

 **An hour later we were ready to leave.**

 **Gabe took a break from his poker game long enough to watch me lug my mom's bags to the car. He kept griping and groaning about losing her cooking—and more important, his '78 Camaro—for the whole weekend.**

"What's a '78 Camaro?"

"It's a type of car dad."

"Ok Will, but what's a car?"

Will tried to explain but couldn't come up with a way to at all. Annie took that as her chance to explain in detail, "A car is a road vehicle, typically with four wheels, powered by an internal combustion engine and able to carry a small number of people."

Apollo's eyes glazed over as a look of confusion settled onto his face, "What?"

"It's like a chariot but it can't fly."

 **"Not a scratch on this car, brain boy," he warned me as I loaded the last bag. "Not one little scratch."**

Piper looked confused, "Are you serious? He's twelve, last time I checked that wasn't the legal driving age!"

 **Like I'd be the one driving. I was twelve.**

Travis gawked at Piper before looking over at Connor, "Woah that's weird. Bro do you think Percy is somehow taking over Pipers body?"

"Dude that would be so cool!" Piper could only look affronted as she stared at the Stoll brothers.

Chris looked at Piper critically before poking her temple, "Percy you in there?"

Piper pushed Chris' finger away before moving away from the Hermes brothers, freaking out at the weirdness. "Stop that! No one is taking over my body!"

Katie and Clarisse smacked their respective boyfriends before smacking Connor.

 **But that didn't matter to Gabe. If a seagull so much as pooped on his paint job, he'd find a way to blame me.**

 **Watching him lumber back toward the apartment building, I got so mad I did something I can't explain. As Gabe reached the doorway, I made the hand gesture I'd seen Grover make on the bus, a sort of warding-off-evil gesture, a clawed hand over my heart, then a shoving movement toward Gabe.**

Artemis looked at the book with interest, "He's very observant."

"Yeah Percy's like that, he can be quite oblivious in some cases," Thalia pointedly looked at Annabeth, "but he's quite observant."

"What id like to talk about is that he thought, and rightfully so, that it was a gesture to ward off evil. Its only a small protection from evil but it's not gonna any damage to this Ugliano fellow, no matter how much I wish it could." Athena drifted off in thought, she didn't admit it out loud but she was impressed with the boys observation skills and his intuition.

 **The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked him in the butt and sent him flying up the staircase as if he'd been shot from a cannon. Maybe it was just the wind, or some freak accident with the hinges, but I didn't stay long enough to find out.**

"Umm I thought it wasn't gonna do any thing." T.S called out into the now silent Throne Room.

"It's not! How is this possible?"

The Olympians looked at each other uncertainty, the boy seemed powerful enough but this...how could he possibly do that when he didn't even know of his powers?

Poseidon was the only Olympian who looked proud and quite happy. He was confused as well but hey, his boy could make his fellow Olympians—especially his brothers—speechless without even being here!

Zeus felt uneasy but shook his head, "We will have a council meeting later, continue reading Hermes."

Poseidon suspiciously looked at his younger brother but didn't say anything, instead he turned his attention to Hermes.

 **I got in the Camaro and told my mom to step on it.**

 **Our rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets,**

Athena's eyes flashed angrily at the mention of spiders while Annie and Annabeth shivered.

 **and most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in.**

Damson scoffed, "Like that ever stopped dad."

 **I loved the place.**

Zoë nodded her head, "Montauk is one the best places."

Thalia looked down in thought, "It's been awhile since we went."

Nico nodded as he took hold of Thalia's hand for comfort, "It's been awhile since we've had our Little Big Three hangouts."

Hades scrunched his brows in confusion while his two brothers looked over with their brows raised in interest. "Your Little Big Three hangout?"

"Yeah, Percy always made a point of dragging us into these hangouts to bond as cousins. It became a regular thing and I always look forward to it."

Hera shook her head, "Why can't you boys get along like your children? You should learn a thing or two from them."

Through out the reading Jason couldn't figure out what he felt. He hated that his sister cared about the guy so much, that they were so close. But on the other hand he couldn't help feeling thankful for the guy, he was there for his sister and he seemed like he cared quite a lot for her and everyone around him. He wondered if he could join in on their Little Big Three hangouts when he met the guy, he wanted a family as well. He had Piper and Leo of course but he craved to be surrounded in something bigger— and it seemed like Percy Jackson was in the very middle of it all.

 **We'd been going there since I was a baby. My mom had been going even longer. She never exactly said, but I knew why the beach was special to her. It was the place where she'd met my dad.**

Aphrodite couldn't help but let her tears fall, it was just so cute and romantic. She wished she could watch the day they met that day. Sure she could now that she knew where it would take place but she didn't want to intrude on them.

Poseidon made a mental note to remember the name place. He couldn't wait for the day.

 **As we got closer to Montauk, she seemed to grow younger, years of worry and work disappearing from her face. Her eyes turned the color of the sea.**

Athena scrunched her brows in confusion, "That's interesting, your eyes changing that is. It's as if you're connected to the sea somehow."

 **We got there at sunset, opened all the cabin's windows, and went through our usual cleaning routine. We walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to the seagulls, and munched on blue jelly beans, blue saltwater taffy, and all the other free samples my mom had brought from work.**

 **I guess I should explain the blue food.**

Artemis looked critically at the book, "Yes please, the amount of blue food mentioned is quite concerning."

Sally nodded as she was confused as well. Sure her future son liked blue but with the amount of it coming up so often she didn't know whether she should be concerned. "I am a bit intrigued with all of this blue."

 **See, Gabe had once told my mom there was no such thing. They had this fight, which seemed like a really small thing at the time. But ever since, my mom went out of her way to eat blue. She baked blue birthday cakes. She mixed blueberry smoothies. She bought blue-corn tortilla chips and brought home blue candy from the shop. This—along with keeping her maiden name, Jackson, rather than calling herself Mrs. Ugliano—was proof that she wasn't totally suckered by Gabe. She did have a rebellious streak, like me.**

Travis burst into laughter, "That's definitely something Aunt Sally would do! And here I thought I couldn't love her more than I do now."

 **When it got dark, we made a fire. We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Mom told me stories about when she was a kid, back before her parents died in the plane crash. She told me about the books she wanted to write someday, when she had enough money to quit the candy shop.**

Athena softly gaped in surprise but smiled warmly and excitedly at Sally. This mortal was definitely interesting, "A writer you say? A very noble career path, I wish to help you anyway I can if that's alright with you Sally."

Artemis, like many of the Olympians were finding Sally interesting, she was warm and strong. "You know if you weren't so in —ugh—love I'd be happy to welcome you into my Hunt. You're very capable and strong, perhaps if you loose feelings you can join."

Sally looked at the two Goddesses in shock but smiled warmly at them both, "Thank you Lady Athena but I'd like to pursue my goals with my own skills, it's very generously you of course and I thank you but no thank you. I want to be a writer with my own capabilities. Lady Artemis I would also like to thank you for your offer, I have no idea what is in store for my future but I know I would like to watch my son grow up and be surrounded with my grandchildren when I'm old."

All those—besides the future Greek demigods—in the room were once again speechless. The mortal was offered to be helped by the Goddesses of Wisdom and denied it. Not only that but was also offered a slight immortality, denying it once again. She was a mystery, one that they found themselves liking.

 **Eventually, I got up the nerve to ask about what was always on my mind whenever we came to Montauk—my father. Mom's eyes went all misty. I figured she would tell me the same things she always did, but I never got tired of hearing them.**

Poseidon looked away saddened, "I'm sorry that it causes you sadness."

Sally smiled gently up at the man she still yearned for, "It's alright Poseidon, yes I'm sad but I wouldn't change anything. Whatever led to me meeting you I'd do it again in a heartbeat. You are a wonderful man and it was clearly the right choice in the beginning, without it Percy wouldn't be here. He will be there to remind me of you."

 **"He was kind, Percy," she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes."**

Sally blushed as she looked away but in doing so she did not see the way Poseidon had blushed as well and could only smile at her.

 **Mom fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. "I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud."**

"I already am." Poseidon smiled down at Sally's stomach.

 **I wondered how she could say that. What was so great about me? A dyslexic, hyperactive boy with a D report card, kicked out of school for the sixth time in six years.**

"Oh there's so much more to you than that Seaweedbrain." Annabeth caressed the photo in her hand.

 **"How old was I?" I asked. "I mean ... when he left?"**

 **She watched the flames. "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin."**

 **"But... he knew me as a baby."**

 **"No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born."**

 **I tried to square that with the fact that I seemed to remember ... something about my father. A warm glow. A smile.**

Zeus glared at his brother, "Poseidon you know we can't do such things."

"If I happen to visit my son in the future then so be it!"

The Romans were shocked—actually they were shocked since the very beginning of this ordeal. The Olympians were different then what they assumed they would be, they joked around. Some—Hermes and Apollo— acted like children. And now they were speechless at the care Poseidon showed to his future/unborn child.

 **I had always assumed he knew me as a baby. My mom had never said it outright, but still, I'd felt it must be true. Now, to be told that he'd never even seen me ...**

 **I felt angry at my father. Maybe it was stupid, but I resented him for going on that ocean voyage, for not having the guts to marry my mom. He'd left us, and now we were stuck with Smelly Gabe.**

"If I could I would stay with you and your mother." Poseidon whispered to himself, shocked at the honesty of his words. He had just met Sally today but he felt such a strong urge to stay by her side.

 **"Are you going to send me away again?" I asked her. "To another boarding school?"**

 **She pulled a marshmallow from the fire.**

 **"I don't know, honey." Her voice was heavy. "I think ... I think we'll have to do something."**

 **"Because you don't want me around?" I regretted the words as soon as they were out.**

"That was stupid to say Prissy."

 **My mom's eyes welled with tears. She took my hand, squeezed it tight. "Oh, Percy, no. I—I have to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away."**

 **Her words reminded me of what Mr. Brunner had said—that it was best for me to leave Yancy.**

 **"Because I'm not normal," I said.**

Cleo laughed, "None of us are!"

 **"You say that as if it's a bad thing, Percy. But you don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe."**

 **"Safe from what?"**

Travis whispered under his breath but everyone could still hear him, " Oh just about every monster and immortality there!"

"Dude shut up! You're going to give Aunt Sally and Lord Poseidon a heart attack, I don't thinks God can even get a heart attack!"

 **She met my eyes, and a flood of memories came back to me—all the weird, scary things that had ever happened to me, some of which I'd tried to forget.**

 **During third grade, a man in a black trench coat had stalked me on the playground. When the teachers threatened to call the police, he went away growling, but no one believed me when I told them that under his broad-brimmed hat, the man only had one eye, right in the middle of his head.**

Frank looked concerned, "That's unsettling."

 **Before that—a really early memory. I was in preschool, and a teacher accidentally put me down for a nap in a cot that a snake had slithered into. My mom screamed when she came to pick me up and found me playing with a limp, scaly rope I'd somehow managed to strangle to death with my meaty toddler hands.**

Those in the room gapped at the book, no one knew this of course—not even Annabeth. Everyone looked towards Heracles who sneered at the book.

It was bad enough that they were reading about this son of Poseidon but now the kid strangled a snake when he was a toddler. Something that no one but him had done! Heracles was really starting to hate the demigod.

 **In every single school, something creepy had happened, something unsafe, and I was forced to move.**

 **I knew I should tell my mom about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds at the art museum, about my weird hallucination that I had sliced my math teacher into dust with a sword. But I couldn't make myself tell her. I had a strange feeling the news would end our trip to Montauk, and I didn't want that.**

Annabeth gently smiled and shook her head adoringly, "Dummy."

 **"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," my mom said. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy—the place your father wanted to send you. And I just... I just can't stand to do it."**

 **"My father wanted me to go to a special school?" "Not a school," she said softly. "A summer camp."**

"Camp Half-Blood is the best!"

"Whoo go Camp Half-Blood!"

The Greek demigods form both the past and future along with the descendants chanted and screamed, showing just how much they loved the place.

Laughing at the happiness, Hestia tried calming them down. "Alright children, calm down. Let's get back to the story now."

 **My head was spinning. Why would my dad—who hadn't even stayed around long enough to see me born— talk to my mom about a summer camp? And if it was so important, why hadn't she ever mentioned it before?**

 **"I'm sorry, Percy," she said, seeing the look in my eyes. "But I can't talk about it. I—I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye to you for good."**

 **"For good? But if it's only a summer camp ..."**

"Nah, you can choose to be a year rounder."

 **She turned toward the fire, and I knew from her expression that if I asked her any more questions she would start to cry.**

 **That night I had a vivid dream.**

"Oh here we go." The future Greek demigods whispered underneath their breaths but since so many said it, those in the room heard and looked at them in confusion. They didn't say anything but instead looked at Hermes to continue.

 **It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons.**

Zeus nodded, pleased. "Yes I would definitely win in a fight with you."

 **The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings.**

"You were saying brother?" Poseidon grinned at the glare directed at him.

 **As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.**

Zeus whipped his head towards the God of the Underworld and looked at him suspiciously, "Hades,"

"Ha! Like I've got time to do such things."

"That better be the case brother."

 **I ran toward them, knowing I had to stop them from killing each other, but I was running in slow motion. I knew I would be too late. I saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, and I screamed, No!**

No one said anything as they were caught up in the story, they knew that the story was picking up pace now. Something was going to happen.

 **I woke with a start.**

 **Outside, it really was storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery.**

 **With the next thunderclap, my mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said, "Hurricane."**

 **I knew that was crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seemed to have forgotten. Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made my hair stand on end.**

Everyone leaned forward in their seats anticipating and worried.

 **Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice—someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door.**

 **My mother sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock.**

 **Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain.**

"Oh come on! Where's all the action!"

Aphrodite smiled sweetly at Hephaestus, "Would you be a dear and give me a hammer?" Hephaestus grinned and handed one over to his wife without question.

Aphrodite whipped her head and glared like a set deranged woman and with great accuracy, threw the hammer at Ares where it proceeded to hit his chest.

"Ow! Stop throwing things at me woman! And you stop giving her things to throw at me!" Aphrodite only glared more intensely while Hephaestus shrugged.

"Learn some common sense! Not everything is about war Ares!"

Ares could only look pained and shocked as he rubbed his chest.

 **But he wasn't... he wasn't exactly Grover.**

 **"Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?"**

 **My mother looked at me in terror—not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come.**

 **I was frozen, looking at Grover. I couldn't understand what I was seeing.**

 **"Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"**

 **"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" he yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?"**

 **I was too shocked to register that he'd just cursed in Ancient Greek, and I'd understood him perfectly. I was too shocked to wonder how Grover had gotten here by himself in the middle of the night. Because Grover didn't have his pants on—and where his legs should be ... where his legs should be ...**

 **My mom looked at me sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before: "Percy. Tell me now!"**

 **I stammered something about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds, and my mom stared at me, her face deathly pale in the flashes of lightning.**

 **She grabbed her purse, tossed me my rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. Both of you. Go!"**

 **Grover ran for the Camaro—but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to me. I understood how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked.**

 **Because where his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves.**

"Well that was anticlimactic."

"Jasper shut up." Zoë slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! Geez woman, don't hit me so hard!"

Zoë glared at him before slapping him upside the head once again. Thalia laughed as she high-fived her.

"I'm your nephew! You should be on my side!"

Thalia just shrugged, "You deserved them."


End file.
